Harry and his life with Sabretooth
by Kait Allegra
Summary: Harry is kicked out by his uncle at age 5 and now lives with Sabretooth and his Family. See the hardships they all go through for no matter what, Harry's life is gonna be hard to deal with. WARNINGS: There is CP  corporal punishment , and Smex in this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or Xmen. If I did, they would all be suckish.

AN: I had help from my friend on Deviantart on writing this story. She is ShoutaKoi. God I love her. Haha

"BOY GET DOWN HERE!" Vernon yelled. A small boy with black hair and bright green eyes scampered down. He was wearing rags that were torn and practically falling off of him. "Yes uncle." the boy responded. "Get in the car. You're going to the Orphanage." Vernon said. The boy's face was emotionless but on the inside his heart was tearing to shreds. "As you wish uncle." the boy said, while going outside and into the car. The ride was short to the orphanage, his uncle lead him inside and to the orphanage office. "Uncle please. I'm sorry for being a freak and a burden. Please uncle don't do this." the boy pleaded. "To bad boy. I've had my fun in making you pay and don't need your freakishness in my house any longer." Vernon said with a sneer, while walking into the office. "Sir you need to fill out these papers" a woman behind a desk said. The woman then looked at the boy. "What's your name, love?" she asked him gently. "Harry Potter." the boy whispered. "Well Harry would you like to meet the other boy's?" the woman asked with a fake smile. "If it would make you happy." Harry responded. Vernon finished the papers and left without a second glance. "How old are you Harry?" the woman asked. "Four. I am Four years old." Harry said.~3 Months later~Jayson picked Harry up. "Hey, it's alright. You're not a freak and those other kids don't have a right to beat on you. Lets go to my room for a while." Jayson said to Harry. Jayson and Harry stuck together like brothers. "thank you Jayson." Harry murmured and proceeded to bury his face in Jayson's shoulder. "Apparently there is a visitor coming today." Jayson said. "There are always visitors." harry muttered. "Yes I suppose so." Jayson agreed. "When we get to your room can we play that animal game?" Harry asked. "Sure thing sport." Jayson replied. Once they got to Jayson's room, Jayson set Harry on the bed and went to the middle of the room. Harry watched enthusiastically as Jayson turned into a wolf. "Are you a... duck?" Harry asked playfully. Jayson shook his head no, for if her tried to talk it would have come out in barks. "How about a... wolf?" harry asked grinning. Jayson turned back into a person. "Yes!" Jayson exclaimed laughing. Then a big man walked into the room. Jayson and Harry watched the man. Jayson rose an eyebrow while Harry's face slipped of all emotion. "Those two are a bit anti-social." A woman said from behind the man. "Is that so?" the man asked as Jayson slipped in front of Harry in a protective stance. "Yes. In fact the last person that tried to approach them indeed up in the hospital." the woman said. "Do you care if I speak to them alone?" the man asked. "As long as you don't press charges if you end up in the hospital." the woman said. "I wont." the man said. The woman then walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. "My name is Logan. Charles Xaivier sent me. He said that a mutant was residing here." the man said to Jayson and Harry. "What's a mutant?" Harry asked curiously poking his head out from behind Jayson. "A mutant is a person that has special powers A person who is different from everyone else." Logan said. "Jayson can turn into different animals. Is that different enough?" Harry asked. "And Harry does strange things." Jayson put it. "Yeah those are both different enough." Logan said. All of a sudden a girl burst into the room. "Jayson! I have your cigarettes!" the girl said happily while tossing Jayson a pack.

"Harry! would you like to go on a ride with me?" the girl asked"No he doesn't want to go on your death trap." Jayson replied. "Yeah it would be fun!" harry said excitedly. "Harry no. I don't want you going on **any** motorcycle." Jayson said. "But you ride a motorcycle all the time." Harry pointed out. "Yeah Jason. Besides I'm a safe driver." the girl said as if she won a prize for safe driving. "You have only had the motorcycle for two months and have had 6 accidents. If he gets on with anyone it will be with me or someone I trust. He will not be getting on with you." Jayson said pulling a struggling Harry to him. "But-" harry started. "No buts." Jason responded. "Fine." the girl said and left."Anyways you two will be coming with me." Logan said. "Really? That's cool!" harry said with a huge smile. Jason nodded. Later the boy's were escorted to a car and were being taken to their new home by Logan who was swearing at idiots on the road and smoking. "Can we get ice-cream?" Harry asked Logan innocently when he spotted an ice-cream place. "sure kid." Logan said with a sick when he saw Harry's puppy dog eyes. Jayson chuckled. While they were inside the ice-cream place they spotted a man with long blond hair that Logan seemed to want to shred to pieces. If Logan the power to make people melt with just his vision, the man would be a puddle on the ground with the was Logan was glaring at him. "Eh... sir... maybe you should buy a cookie." Harry said. Logan peered down at harry with a raised eyebrow. "Cookies make everything better. Maybe if you gave that man over there a cookie you can be friends." Harry said innocently. "Uh kid I don't think that's gonna work..." Logan said. The man walked over to us. He looked at Jayson and then Harry. "Sir. would you like a cookie so you and can be friends?" Harry asked innocently.

When The man didn't respond harry tugged gently at the man's sleeve. "Sir?" harry asked. Not quite sure what to think about being ignored by a stranger. "Harry." Jayson whispered. The man snarled faintly, pulling his arm back from the boy. "Git the hell away from me, boy," He bore his teeth, eyes gleaning dangerously. "Before I kill you." Jayson pulled harry back. "You certainly don't know anything about kids. He is just four. It's not like a four year old can do anything to you. Wait, he can annoy people. But nothing can be physically done." Jayson muttered more to himself than the man. "I'm sorry sir. I had not realized I would make you upset." Harry said looking directly at the mans eyes. "Harry he doesn't deserve your-" Jason started. "Jason shut up." Harry said, while watching the man intently. "Is there something wrong sir?" harry asked while reaching with a glowing had to tough Logan. once his small hand touched Logan's pant leg he knew the mans name. "Harry we agreed that you wouldn't do that to people." Jason said mildly. "I wanted to know the man's name. Is that a crime?" harry asked. "Yeah cuz you could have just asked. Jason said a little annoyed. Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go get a cookie." He said then moved to step around Sabortooth. "Harry don't go that close to that monster." Jason yelled. Harry looked at Jason then at Sabortooth. "Is it ok if I walk around you? I kind of want to get an ice-cream..." Harry asked.

The blonde man glared at the young boy, but moved away to let the kid past. His eyes quickly went up to Logan, staying focused on the smaller man. "Hurry up and get away, kid," Sabretooth muttered darkly. "Thank you Sabretooth." Harry said skipping around the man and to the counter and looked cutely at the woman behind the counter. The woman was busy getting Harry ice-cream and cookies. "Logan who is this guy?" Jason asked. Logan ignored Jason. "What the hell do you want from me?" Logan growled out to Sabretooth. "You both are stupid." Jason muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Xmen

Then a hot chick walked into the ice-cream shop. "Sorry I'm late dad. My teacher held me up…." The girl said. "You're his daughter? That must suck." Jason said. The girl looked over at Jason. "Who the hell are you?" She asked, a bit angrily. "Jason. Who are you?" Jason said. "I'm the hot chick that's way out of your league and is going to ignore you." The girl said. Harry got his ice-cream and a bunch of cookies. "Hello, I'm Harry. Would you like a cookie? You seem a bit stressed." Harry said.

The girl smiled. "Yes please. Hey what's a cute kid like you doing with these losers?" the girl asked. "We are going to that one place for mutants. I'm not really seeing the point of going. Besides Jason wants to go and he is like an older brother to me so I'm sticking with him." Harry said. "You two don't look related." The girl said. "That's because we are not. We met at the orphanage. And we would still be there if logan hadn't come along." Harry said now thinking about his relatives that gave him away. "If you don't mind me asking… what happened to your family?" the girl asked. "My parents died and my 'loving' relatives don't want any freaks that are a burden and smarter than the average four year old and their precious widdle boy living in their house and spreading a disease." Harry muttered darkly. Jason gasped in surprise. "You lied to me?" Jason asked.

Harry looked at Jason. "Oh yes because if you really knew what happened you would have pitted me and felt that I reacted to them in the wrong way. I should have definitely called the police on em or something. Any stronger person would have." Harry said. The girl looked at Sabretooth. "Hey daddy…. Do you think…. That maybe…." The girl started she had hopeful puppy dog eyes on her dad. "Cali…."Sabretooth said with a growl. Knowing his daughter wasn't going to give the boy up. "Daddy. Please." Cali said. "Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Harry asked. "I think that she wants you part of her family." Jason said. "But I don't want to be." Harry said. He then poked Cali. "Hey I don't recall agreeing to this. I don't need a family." Harry said. "Harry and Jason, go get in the car." Logan said suddenly. Jason went and got in the car but Harry was being held back my Cali. "Please daddy." Cali said once again. "Uh… Cali…" harry gasped out. Clai was suffocating him in her grasp. "Can't…. breath!" Harry said, he then was slowly passing out. "Cali you're suffocating him." Sabretooth pointed out. Cali looked down and gasped. "Oh! Sorry! I thought you were a lot stronger! You certainly are human…" Cali said while picking up Harry and giving him to Sabretooth to hold. "ugh." Harry said still on the verge of passing out and only vaguely aware of someone holding him up. "Dad please hold him while we continue this conversation." Cali said. Knowing she would probably suffocate him without realizing it. "Don't you dare tough the kid. And put him down." Logan ordered gruffly.

Sabretooth took Harry from Cali and looked at Logan challengingly. "PUT. HIM. BOWN. YOU. SON. OF. A. BITCH!" Logan yelled. Sabretooth walked over and punched Logan. Logan went flying though a wall. All Harry could do was bury his face in Sabretooth's chest to attempt to fend of his dizziness. Logan was beyond pissed because he couldn't attack Sabretooth unless he wanted to hurt the kid. "Ha! Hiding behind a kid. How pathetic." Logan said. Trying to get Sabretooth to put harry down. "At least I'm not running." Sabretooth said and walked over to Logan, picked him up by the throat and proceeded to choke Logan in the air. After Logan was unconscious Sabretooth threw Logan at the car that Jason was in. The car top was crushed, Jason was stuck inside and Logan was unconscious. Sabretooth walked back in the ice-cream shop to where Cali was. She had moved to a table to sit at. "Satisfied?" Cali asked. "That was cool." Harry murmured softly. If it wasn't for Sabretooth's awesome hearing he wouldn't have heard Harry. "Can I sit on my own or are you enjoying youself?" harry asked. "If he puts you down are you going to leave?" Cali asked. "Yeah. Believe it or not I have other things to do." Harry said. "Then no. He will not be putting you down." Cali said. "Look Sabretooth you're cool and all but I need to get going. So if you could be even cooler and put me down , you would make the beyond awesome list." Harry pleaded hoping he would be let go. Sabretooth growled loudly and bared his teeth. If he was a dog he would look like a snarling wolf. Harry shivered. "What happened to keep away from me or die?" Harry asked. "Shut up kid." Sabretooth growled out. "Yes sir." Harry said respectfully. A fat water then walked over to their table. The waiter's eyes widened when he saw Harry. "Boy you're… you're supposed to be at the orphanage!" the waiter gasped. Harry looked over at the waiter.

Harry's eyes widened when he recognized Vernon. "Hello Vernon." Harry greeted. "Boy get the hell out of here before you destroy the store with your freakishness!" Vernon yelled. "Does it look like I could move even if I wanted to?" Harry asked. Cali growled loudly and glared menacingly at Vernon. "As soon as they figure out how much of a freak you really are, you'll be back where you beling. The orphanage." Vernon yelled ignoring the glares from Sabretooth and Clai. Cali's growls intensified when Harry looked close to burying his face in Sabretooth's cheast or sholder. "Leave you bastard!" Cali yelled. "I don't believe I was talking to you. I was talking to the kid." Vernon said snidely. Sabretooth growled. Vernon jumped. "Look Vernon, if I go back, well I go back. But I suggest you leave. You just messed with Sabretooth's daughter." Harry said. Vernon huffed and left. "Dad, can't we make him an honorary member to our family?" Cali asked. "No because I don't want a family." Harry said. "No one asked you what you wanted. Harry you need a family." Cali said. "Yeah but I've got to get Jason to take me on his motorcycle…"Harry said. "Harry honey, I can take you for a ride. Actually anyone in my family could." Cali replied. "Look Cali, I need to make sure Jason and Logan are ok. I have obligations to attend to." Harry replied. "You're four. How do you even know what obligation and attend mean?" Cali asked. "I'm a prodigal child." Harry relpied. Harry then somehow managed to get our of Sabretooth's arms and was making his way outside. Once outside he went over to Logan. He made his had glow a soft blue and touched Logan lightly. "Wake up Logan." Harry murmured. Logan was awake and claws pointed at Harry in half a second. "Get off the car. I need to get Jason out."Harry said. Cali was watching from out a window. "Jason, is any of the metal in you?" Harry asked. There was no reply. "Jason?" Harry called again.

Harry then noticed a bunch of blood. "Jason!" Harry screamed. Harry then went inside of the car. He was face to face with a dead Jason. "Jason…." Harry sobbed. "No! Don't be dead!" Harry said broken heartedly. He crawled out of the car. "Harry was sobbing so hard he couldn't stand. Vernon picked him up. "I'm taking you back to my house for the beating you deserve then back to the orphanage." Vernon said. "No! Put me down!" Harry yelled but his sobs continued. There was two loud roars. Harry felt himself fall to the ground. Vernons screams were deaf to Harry's ears. Strong arms lifted harry, soft hands gently and soothingly rubbed him. Harry soon fell asleep. Sabretooth was carrying Harry to his house with Cali.

~That night~

Cali's boyfriend was over at the house. Sabretooth doesn't like the boy but doesn't want to do anything because it will make Cali extremely angry. So Sabretooth stayed in the kitchen while Cali, Harry and Cali's boyfriend Chris were in the living room. "I'm going to get a drink." Cali said. She then left to the kitchen to get a drink. "Chris is a cool name." Harry commented. "Yeah. Harry is a suckish name." Chris replied. "Not as suckish as when Cali finds out you're cheating on her." Harry replied boredly. "You little twirp! How did you find out?" Chris yelled while lifting Harry up by the neck. "Wild guess. You seemed like that kind of guy. A loser. I wonder how she will like the fact that you also totaled her car.." Harry murmured smirking. Not at all affected that Chris was practically choking him. "Fuck you." Chris said. Chris then smiled evilly. "It won't matter cuz she won't find out." Chris said sinisterly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Xmen

Harry then felt his arms snap and one of his legs snap as Chris broke then. Once Chris was finished braking Harry's bones, he threw Harry through the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room. Harry made no sound. But Harry did make tears appear in his eyes when he saw Cali. "Cali." Harry sobbed. Cali ran over to Harry. "Harry what the hell happened?" Cali asked. "The little brat." Chris muttered to himself. "I complimented your boyfriend and he got mad. Oh... and he is cheating on you and... he totaled your car." Harry sobbed. "Dad... Chris is all yours." Cali said. Sabretooth went into the living room where Chris still was. Harry went unconscious, Cali went to call 911 as soon as her dad got rid of Chris. "No call Charles Xaivior. The Hospital doesn't like mutants." Sabretooth said while gently picking up Harry. All three of them got into the car that was in the driveway. Cali was driving while Sabretooth held Harry in the passenger seat.

Once they got to the school a man with red sun glasses came running out. A woman with red hair came running after him. "Scott! Wait for me!" the woman yelled. "Then Hurry up Jean!" Scott yelled back. Cali parked as close as she could to the school. Sabretooth got out of the car. Jean ran up. "What the hell did you do to the kid?" Logan asked as he walked out of the school and over. Sabretooth growled and glared at Logan. "Is he a mutant?" Jean asked. "Yeah. Jason said he was at least." Logan said recalling what the now dead kid had said. "What kind?" Jean asked. "Not sure. I haven't seen him use any power." Logan replied with a shrug. "Follow me." Jean said as she turned to go to her lad. Sabretooth and Cali followed jean. Scott and Logan went somewhere else. Once in the lab Jean started scanning Harry's bones. "Two broken arms, a few cracked ribs, one broken rib that looks like it is going into his liver, a broken rib, badly bruised neck and cracked spine." Jean said. Jean looked quiet confused at how a four year old could have so much damage and still be alive. "What happened to him?" She asked. "My boyfriend decided he didn't like Harry and threw him through a wall. He isn't my boyfriend anymore." Cali said off handedly. "I'm going to wrap both of his arms and leg, I need to remove the rib from his liver so that will require surgery. After I am finished he needs to be in a wheel chair, carried, on a couch, in some sort of chair, or in bed. He needs to stay in active for a couple of months, and the bandages are wet-able so he can take a bath no showers. He might need help. Getting in or out or if something is out of his reach." Jean said.

"Or you could let me heal myself in a week and I do all the staying in a chair crap.? Harry said from Sabretooths lap. "I wasn't aware you were up." Jean said. "Yeah well now you know." Harry said cheekily while a golden colored air wrapped around Harry's midsection like a blanket. "What are you doing? You could seriously injure yourself!" Jean yelled while watching in awe. "I am healing myself. Also I would only be injuring myself if I heal myself in seconds instead of in the time-span of a week." Harry said as the golden air dissipated. Jean did another scan. Harry had healed his ribs entirely. Harry looked over at Cali. "No more boyfriends unless Sabretooth and I both agree on the guy." He said with a smile. Cali laughed. "You got it love." She said. "I'll get to wrapping your arms and leg." jean said while getting some rapping stuff. "It would be best if I could still move my arms and leg so please don't put a cast." Harry said. "You act as if you have been through this before." Jean replied while wrapping. "That's because I have." Harry replied blankly.

All fell silent as Jean wrapped Harry's broken bones. Once Jean was done with Harry's arms she went on to his leg. Apparently she was a bit to rough for Harry whimpered in pain. Sabretooth growled at the fact that Cali's pet was in pain. "Sorry I hadn't realized how rough I was being..." jean murmured while being extra careful. Once she was done she lifted Harry out of Sabetooth's arms and set him in a wheelchair. Harry looked at Sabretooth with excitement. "Can we go down a hill?" Harry asked. "No." Jean said. Harry glared at her. "I don't believe I asked you." Harry said. "Boy-" Jean started. "DON'T CALL ME BOY!" harry yelled. Sabetooth smacked Harry upside the head with a loud **WHAP! **"Owwww..." Harry complained. "You could give him brain damage doing that." jean commented. "Brain damage?" Harry asked curiously. "Damage that is done to the mental state of the mind." Jean said. "Oh." Harry said. "Thanks for smacking him for the stupid idea of going down a hill." Jean thanked Sabretooth. "Actually that was for yelling. He has sensitive ears." Harry said with a smirk. All the color drained out of Jean's face. "Yeah I'll take you down a huge hill Harry if it will make you happy." Cali said. "Thanks!" Harry said excitedly. "Absolutely not!" Jean yelled.

A woman with short black hair then walked into the room. The woman looked to be around 5'3. "has anyone seen Logan?" the woman asked. "Taylor get out." Jean growled. "I believe he went to the groge." Harry said and frowned at the last word. " Don't think I said that correctly... hm... the place where you keep car's." Harry said looking directly at Taylor. "Awww... you're so cute." Taylor said while walking over to Harry. When next to him she quickly and efficiently took him with her to the garage. Logan and Scott were inside just as Harry had said. "Hey babe!" Logan greeted when he saw Taylor. "Hey kid." Logan added with a grin when he saw Harry. "Logan! You taught kids how to Bartend! How could you!" Taylor yelled. "Uhhh..." Logan said while scratching his head. "You have been smoking again haven't you?" Taylor yelled in outrage. "No!" Logan yelled with shifty eyes. "No... maybe... no... maybe... no... maybe... alright! Yes!" Logan relented. "He swears as well. At lest that's what Jason called it." Harry put in. "Shut up kid." Logan said. "So I'm wrong? Saying fuck and hell isn't swearing?" Harry asked clearly confused. "Shut up kid!" Logan yelled. Harry flinched. "Tell him to shut up one more time and I will shove my fist into your skull." Taylor said in a deadly voice. Harry didn't know what was worse a yelling Taylor or deadly voice Taylor. Anyways Harry didn't really care at the moment because Taylor wasn't angry at him. But he did enjoy looking at the cool bikes. He reached out and touched one of the bikes but quickly found his hand swatted away and his face towards the floor face down on someone's lap.

**SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT**

After each stinging swat landed on Harry's bum he yelped. "Logan! Stop hitting the kid!" Taylor yelled. "He touched my bike." Logan said.

**SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT**

"He is just a four year old! Stop you could hurt him!" Taylor yelled. Logan stopped and gently set a sobbing Harry right side up on his lap and hugged him close. "Shh it's over." Logan murmured. "Don't you dare ever touch a motorcycle ever again! It could still be hot and you could get burned or there will be finger prints!" Logan said. "Yes sir." Harry said. Logan kissed the top of Harry's head. "Look Logan if you're done touching me could you please put me back in my chair where my broken bones are not in a strange position. It's kind of painful." Harry said. "Why didn't you say anything?" Logan demanded while putting Harry back in his chair. "Didn't get a chance to." Harry replied. "Logan no more teaching about bar tending, smoking, or swearing in front of children." Taylor said. "How are you sitting?" Scott asked. "I made the lower half of my body numb." Harry replied. "Alright no teaching bar tending, or smoking. But swearing is an art." Logan said to Taylor, winking at Harry.

Cali then walked into the garage and to Harry. "Ready to go home Harry?" Cali asked. "He isn't going anywhere." Taylor said possessively. "Fuck you. He is mine." Cali snarled. "Hey Logan wanna take me for a motorcycle ride?" Harry asked grinning. "Maybe later." Logan said thinking about using one of Scott's. Taylor and Cali then began circling each other. Logan noticed that a fight was starting so he set up a camera so he could watch it later and high tailed it out of there with Harry. The widdle four year old should not be watching fighting and stuff. He could get nightmares. Besides Taylor could take care of herself. "So where are we going?" Harry asked tiredly. It had been a long day. "I thought maybe you would like a tour of this whole place." Logan said. SO the grand tour took place to distract Harry from the fight.

After the tour Taylor caught up to Harry and Logan. She had a cut under her eye and her hair was messed up. "Would you like for me to heal you're cut?" Harry asked. "You can heal others?" Logan asked stunned. "I can do a lot of things that go from invisible shields, hitting people with an invisible sometimes colored force, healing, etc." Harry said. "But I can't use to much at a time. I could go into a coma. Which is why I can't heal any broken bones today. But I can heal your cut Taylor." Harry continued. "Unless you want a battle scar on your face." Harry added. "Uh... yes please." Taylor said. Harry nodded. "Come closer then." He said smiling. Taylor went close enough to be in Harrys reach. Harry touched her face with his fingers. There was a spread of warmth on her face, a small flash of light that was a light blue color. Once the color was gone Harry put his hand down. "Done." Harry said grinning. Logan pulled Taylor towards him and inspected her face. "There is no evidence what so ever." Logan said surprised.

That's when but Taylor and Logan noticed Harry rolling away. "Hey kid where are you going?" Logan asked. "Sabretooth. I'm tired so he needs to take me home. I'll probably be back soon. Maybe I can get Cali to let me come everyday. I do need my education." Harry called back. "I'll roll you to him kid." Logan said . Harry felt the numbing of his lower body slowly wearing off and was squirming slightly. Once Logan had rolled Harry to Sabretooth he ruffled Harry's hair and left. "Can we go home?" Harry asked. Sabretooth rose an eyebrow when he saw Harry squirming slightly. "Please don't ask..." Harry muttered. "Why are you squirming?" Cali asked from behind Harry. "Uh... well... I was about to touch Logans motorcycle... and well he..." Harry jumbled out. Harry then looked at Cali. "You look like shit." Harry said. Cali hit Harry over the head. "Do not swear. Where did you learn such awful language?" Cali asked. "Logan." Harry said. Taylor then walked into the room. "Harry do you want a candy?" Taylor asked. "Sure." Harry said. Taylor handed Harry some candy which Harry gladly stuffed some in his mouth so he didn't have to talk anymore. "What? Where is the cut?" Cali said. "What cut?" Taylor asked innocently. "The cut that was under your eye." Cali said. "I don't know what you're talking about." Taylor said. Cali went to jump on Taylor. Taylor went to defend herself. But Cali was suspended in mid air by some invisible force. "Stop fighting." Harry said while moving his arm to a chair. Cali was gently set down in a chair. "Cali, I believe you should be resting. Let the three of us go home." Harry said while unwrapping some candy. Cali nodded and started rolling Harry to the car. On the way home Harry fell asleep. "I'm surprised ha is still alive after trying to tough Logan's bike." Cali said. Sabretooth didn't say anything. "But then again he does have a soft spot for kids." Cali surmised.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamor: I do not own Harry Potter or Xmen

Once they got home they noticed a woman with long brown curly hair with blond highlights sitting on the door step. "Cali, wait in the car." Sabretooth said while getting out of the car and walking over to the woman. The woman's head snapped up to see Sabretooth's face as he walked up. "Hey Vic." The woman said smiling. "You're not dead." Sabretooth said. "The government considered my missing body dead because they couldn't search enemy territory." The woman said. "You should have contacted me." Sabretooth growled. "I am sorry." the woman said apologetically. The woman stood. Sabretooth pulled her into a hug. "Where are you staying?" Sabretooth asked while smelling of her hair. "I am not sure yet. I just got back." The woman said her voice was muffled because her face was pressed to his chest. "You shouldn't have left in the first place." Sabretooth said. "They needed my help." the woman said. "They would have found someone else." Sabretooth replied. Sabretooth said.

He was obviously angry that the woman had left. "Promise me you will not leave again." Sabretooth demanded. Cara smiled. "As you wish Vic." she said. "Good because I wouldn't let you anyways Cara." Sabretooth said. "Who is this little boy?" Cara asked looking directly behind Sabretooth. Sabretooth turned to find Harry to steps behind him in his wheel chair. "I thought I said-" Sabretooth started."Nope. You told Cali to stay, you thought I was in a deeper sleep." Harry said. "His name is Harry." Sabretooth said. Who does he belong to?" Cara asked. "I'm from the orphanage. Cali wanted me to stay with her. Are you Cali's mom?" Harry asked. "Vic, did you adopt him? Yes Harry I am Cali's mom." Cara said, smiling. "No." Sabretooth said while motioning to Cali to come over. "Mom!" Cali said happily while dashing over and hugging Cara. "Are you staying with us?" Cali asked. "That is up to your father." Cara answered looking up at Sabretooth. "She will be staying with us. Do you have any bags?" Sabretooth asked. "My bags are in your room." Cara said while walking in the door. "So Cali have you already done your homework?" Cara asked. "Uhhhh... maybe... no..." Cali said. "Then go get it done." Cara said pushing Cali towards her room. "Ok." Cali said and went to do her homework. "Do you go to school Harry?" Cara asked. "No." Harry replied.

Cara looked at Sabretooth. "He needs to go to a school." she said. "I would like to go to Xaviors school." Harry said. "No." Sabretooth said. "Please." Harry said with big puppy dog eyes. "Vic, he isn't going to turn against you while at that school." Cara murmured. "I said no!" Sabretooth yelled. Harry flinched. "Uhhhh...I'm going to bed." Harry said while trying to get the char to move without using his hands. "Vic, I'll be right back to talk to you further." Cara said while pushing Harry to his room and getting him ready for bed. Once Harry was ready and in bed she handed him a teddy bear, kissed his forehead, wound a music box and turned off the light. She left the room quietly and closed the door quietly. She went back to Sabretooth. "Cali would want him to go to school." Cara said. "I already said-" Sabretooth started. "Victor, he wants to go to that school are you going to deny him?" Car asked. Sabretooth slapped her across the face. "Do not interrupt me." Sabretooth said. "Send him to the school." Cara muttered while looking for some ice. "I already said no." Sabretooth said. "I say yes. If not you will not be getting any." Cara said. She had found some ice and pressed it to her slapped cheek. "You can not deny me such!" Sabretooth said outraged. "I can and I will." Cara said. "Fine." Sabretooth finally relented. "Thank you victor!" Cara said with a smile and flung herself at Sabretooth who easily caught her.

~Next morning~

Sabretooth took Cali to school while Cara took Harry to school. Taylor and Logan were out front. "Back so soon kid?" Logan asked grinning. "Yeah. Cara helped me out." Harry said cheerfully. Cara got out of the car, Logan helped Harry out. "Taylor!" Cara squealed. "Cara!" Taylor squealed as well. Both girls hugged. "I'm gonna take you for a ride." Logan whispered to Harry. Logan rolled Harry to the garage and Harry was greeted with the sight of a side car attached to Logan's bike. "Wanna go?" Logan asked. "YEAH!" Harry said excitedly. Both Cara and Taylor were talking, when Logan and Harry went for the ride. When Harry and Logan got back from their hour long ride, they were met with the sight of a pissed off Jean. "Harry you are supposed to be relaxing!" Jean yelled. "But-" Harry started. "NO! I AM TAKING YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!" Jean screamed. Harry flinched. "Stop yelling at the kid." Logan snapped. Jean slapped Logan. Jean then proceeded to pick up Harry. "Put. Me. Down." Harry growled. Harry;s deadly voice sent a shiver up jeans spine but she did what she wanted anyways. "TAYLOR!" Harry yelled. Taylor and Cara were next to Logan in a flash. Jean ignored them and started going inside carrying a struggling and screaming Harry. Taylor's eyes went a dark brown and her claws grew. "Put my fucking kid down you bitch!" Taylor yelled. Jean did no such thing so Taylor tackled Jean. Jean let go of Harry and tried to fend off a now Feral Taylor. Logan picked up Harry and took him to a different location quickly so that harry wouldn't see all the blood that was about to be spilled. Logan then took Harry to the class he was teaching.

~End of the day~

Cara came by and picked up Harry. Both Harry and Cara went home. Sabretooth was at the front door to greet them. "Taylor went Feral on Jean today." Cara said. Sabretooth covered up his laughs with coughs. "Dad what are you doing?" Cali asked curiously. "Coughing up a hairball." Sabretooth answered. "But-" Cali started. "Shut up." Sabretooth said. "Feral's don't-" Cali tried again. "Yes they do now shut p." Sabretooth said. Cali started licking herself. "What are you doing?" Sabretooth asked. "Trying to get a hairball." Cali answered.

~Couple of months later~

Harry and some kid were in the Garage. "I wouldn't touch that If I were you." Harry said. The kid was reaching to touch Logan's bike. "Why not?" The kid asked. "Cuz when I tried to touch it I was over Logan's knee in half a second. Hate to see what he does if you left a finger print on it." Harry said. The kid chuckled and toughed Logan bike. An alarm went off. The kid ran and hid. As soon as the kid was gone Logan ran into the room. "Harry James! Did you touch my bike?" Logan yelled. "Nope. The kid that just left did." Harry said while playing with a new toy. "Wait. You're supposed to be in class." Logan said. "Yeah but I already know everything." Harry said. "Go tell Charles." Logan advised while sniffing his bike. "I already did. He said I had to stay in the class unless my guardian says otherwise." Harry said while building a toy remote car. "Did you talk to Sabretooth?" Logan asked. "Un... no... Sabretooth.. uh.. he and I don't talk much... besides he isn't my guardian is he?" Harry said. "Talk to Sabretooth, he is your alpha feral." Logan said still smelling his bike "Logan what are you doing?' Taylor asked walking into the Garage.

"Smelling my bike. So that I can hunt down the kid that touched it." Logan replied. "Odd..." Taylor said. "What? It's my baby!" Logan said. "Excuse me?" Taylor asked. "Uh.. its my bike!" Logan said. "That's what I thought." Taylor said and then walked out. Logan went to track down the kid that touched his bike. Harry rubbed his rear in remembrance of the time he was over Logan's knee and felt a little bad for the kid Logan was hunting but he quickly put away that feeling when he remembered that he had warned the stupid kid. Charles rolled in. "Harry come to my office." Charles said. Harry sighed and went to Charles's office and waited. Once Charles was behind his desk in his office with the door closed, Charles sighed. Harry rose an eyebrow. "You have a choice. Accept punishment from me, or I call Sabretooth." Charles said. "Cal away." Harry said and walked out of the room to find Taylor. He found her in the library. "Hey Taylor." Harry greeted. "Hey Harry. How are you?" Taylor asked. "Charles is calling Sabretooth." Harry said while looking out the window. He saw Sabretooth's car pull up in the parking lot. Sabretooth looked quite angry. "It will be alright." Taylor said while pulling Harry down onto her lap.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or Xmem

A/N: Yes readers I did upload this a while ago but some people had problems with rape for a four year old. I don't blame them. If I was the reader i would have a problem with it to. But seeing as I get more vicious with my writing when I am under stress I am not surprised I wrote it. The only thing that has changed in this chapter is the rape. If anything else bothers anyone I will think about changing it. Rape was not a warning when I began this so it is unnecessary. But the warning did say CP and smex so don't bother trying to get rid of that. Don't like either don't read the story or skip that particular part. *sruggs* Sorry if the rape bothered you peoples I will do my best to keep it... toned down and maybe not write when I am feeling... vicious. Thank you everyone!

~Charles's office~

Sabretooth walked into Charles's office after nocking. "Hello Sabretooth." Charles greeted. "You called." Sabretooth said. "Yes Harry has been skipping classes." Charles said. "I see." Sabretooth said. "We want you to straighten him out." Charles said. "Actually this is your problem because it is your fault. The only reason he would be skipping is if he was bored." Sabretooth said. "Every child was bored. But they must be educated." Charles said. "I meant bored because he already knows all of it." Sabretooth said. "I doubt that." Charles said. "Ask him them." Sabretooth said. "He just left my office." Charles said. Sabretooth rolled his eyes and went to find Harry. Sabretooth found harry in the library in Taylor's lap. "Harry come with me." Sabretooth ordered. Harry followed after getting off Taylor's lap. Sabretooth stopped once he was back in Charles's office. "Oh." Charles said. "Hello again charles." Harry greeted. "Why are you skipping class?" Charles asked. "We already talked about thins. I know everything they are teaching." Harry said exasperated. "And I said you can't change classes." Charles said. "You said I couldn't change classes without my guardians consent." Harry said. "And you don't-" Charles started. "Logan said Sabretooth probably could." Harry interrupted. Charles started sputtering in anger. "Boy!" Charles yelled only to earn a grown from Sabretooth. "Change his classes to what he wants." Sabretooth ordered. "Fine." Charles said with a sigh.

Harry grinned and hugged Sabretooth. Sabretooth picked up Harry and walked out to the car. "Why the hell didn't you just ask me to change your classes?" Sabretooth asked while driving. "I had not realized until today that you could change them. Logan pointed out that you were my alpha, when I was in the garage today." Harry said looking out the window. "Did you not know I was your alpha?" Sabretooth asked. "Was I supposed to?" harry asked. "You are living in my house. How could you not know?" Sabretooth said. "No one tole me. I'm four I don't know everything." Harry replied. "I am the alpha male, Cara is the Alpha female, and Cali is a pup, you are the baby pup in the pack." Sabretooth said. "Thank you for making that clear." harry said. Harry smiled at Sabretooth. "Would you like a cookie?" Harry asked with a laugh. "No." Sabetooth said. Once they were home they went and watched war movies. When Cara got home she was looking for something in her purse. "What are you looking for?" Sabretooth asked. "Nothing." Cara said and went to fix dinner. Cali came home and watched movies with Sabretooth and Harry.

~AT Logans house~

Taylor finds a pregnancy test in one of the tables. It showed positive. Logan came into the room. "What's that?" He asked. "N-nothing." taylor said and moved to throw the test away. Logan took the test from her. Once he realized what it said his cigarret dropped from his mouth. "It's not mine." Taylor said. "Like hell it isn't!" Logan said. "It isn't mine!" Taylor yelled. "I'm taking you to the hospital." Logan said dragging Taylor effortlessly behind him. "Logan the test isn't mine! I found it!" Taylor yelled.

~At the hospital~

"Sorry but you are not pregnant." The doctor informed Taylor. "See? I told you I wasn't pregnant!" Taylor yelled. "Then who does it belong to?" Logan asked.

~Sabretooths house~

"Cali have you seen my pregnancy test?" Cara asked Cali. "No mom I haven't." Cali said.

~next morning~

Harry was missing. Sabretooth thought maybe since the pup wan't in his room he would be with Cali. But Harry was no where to be found. 'Cara was gone. Maybe he went with her.' Sabretooth thought. But he knew deep down that Cara would have told him if she took Harry with her. "Hey dad where is harry?" Cali asked. "Out." Sabretooth answered while going to watch movies and drink his beer. "I'm going to the mall." Cali said while leaving.

~Around lunch time~

Cara walked in the front door and was putting groceries away in the kitchen. "Cara have you seen Harry?" Sabretooth asked. "No why? I thought he was in his room." Cara said walking into the living room and looking at Sabretooth. "He is missing." Sabretooth said. "Did you look at the playground or try calling Taylor? Maybe he went to go visit her and Logan. But then again he is four so he wouldn't be able to get there." Cara said thinking. "I'll go check the playground." Sabretooth said leaving with his beer. Once he got too the playground he was met with the sight of teenagers beating up Harry for being to small. He growled. None of the kids had seen him yet. He was just about to go rip the teens that were giving the beating Harry did something extremely remarkable. Harry fought off the kids without using any powers.

Once all the teens were down Harry started walking towards the woods in the opposite direction of home. Sabretooth followed Harry. He was amazed to find that Harry had built a secret hideout that couldn't be detected or broken into. Sabretoth saw the kids that Harry just got rid of coming into the woods. "Damn little fucker." One of them mumbled. Sabretooth went Feral and shredded the kids. "You shouldn't have done that." Harry said from behind the Feral. Sabretooth whipped around and looked at Harry. "They are just kids. They make mistakes. Heck I make mistakes, I don't think you would kill me for them." Harry said. Harry looked at the now dead children with snarled. "Be fucking grateful I even care enough to kill them for you, brat" Sabretooth growled and cuffed Harry's head lightly then went to check over him. Harry had cuts and bruises but thankfully no fractured or broken bones. "Sabretooth I'm fine." Harry said while rolling his eyes and rubbing the place Sabretooth just cuffed him. A black snake was slithering up to them. "hello." Harry said to the snake in parseltoung the snake language. The snakes head swiveled in Harry's direction. "Hello, young snake speaker. It has been a long time since a speaker has been around. Please excuse me while I bit this man for stepping on my home." the snake said. "Please don't. He is my alpha. If you bite him he would become angry and kill you." Harry said. "As you wish young speaker. I shall honor your request. Good bye, I hope to meet you again some day." The snake said and left. Sabretooth picked up Harry and started walking home. "Stay away from snakes." Sabretooth ordered. "But-" Harry started. "I'm giving you an order pup, obey." Sabretooth said and growled.

Once home Sabretooth put Harry in his room and went to find Cara. Sabretooth found Cara in the kitchen fixing lunch. "Logan and Taylor have not seen him." She said as soon as he walked into the room. "You are an Alpha in this pack. You need to watch the pups." Sabretooth growled. Cara turned to him. "I checked on him this morning before I left for the store and he was in bed a sound asleep as was Cali." Cara said. "If you want I'll but cameras in them constantly so they can be watched 24/7." Cara added. "That is not necessary. Just watch them closely." Sabretooth said, and left the room to find Cali. Cali was in her room blow drying her hair. Sabretooth unplugged the hair dryer. "What the hell?" Cali asked. Sabretooth tapped Cali's nose. "No swearing at me and how dare you lose track of Harry!" Sabretooth said. "What in the world are you talking about?" Cali asked confused. "Harry was missing and you were not watching out for him! I found him being beaten by punks in the park! You are the eldest pup you are supposed to watch him!" Sabretooth roared. Cali shrunk back from Sabretooth. "I'm sorry I had not realized he had left." Cali said in a small voice. "You should have known! You are supposed to you practically every move he makes! You need to know where he is at all time!" Sabretooth raged on. "Dad! Please I'm sorry! For now on I'll know! Heck I'll have him sleep in my room!" Cali said desperately. Sabretooth stormed out of Cali's room to Harry's room. He went inside to be met with the sight of a once again empty room. Sabretooth roared loudly in anger.

~With Harry~

He was in a small cage without his glasses so he was unable to see in the darkness. "Your papa as you call him wont come for you." A man sneered at Harry. Harry whimpered. "What do you want?" Harry asked, watching as a clown danced around him. The clown had sharp teeth and had several knives. It was like a clown out of the movie "it". Harry screamed in horror when the clown made a fake lunge at him.

~5 hours later~

Harry had screamed himself horse. His four year old mind was clouded with fear and pain. The clown was long gone but that didn't stop him from wondering what was coming next. The clown had made a few knife marks on him. But it was mild compared to his uncle. No one could beat his uncle at being fearsome. The some man who sneered at him earlier walked over to the cage. "SO kid. Have you had enough?" He asked. "I'm sorry I don't have any cookies to give you. Can't we be friends?" Harry said thinking that if he gave the man a cookie everything would be all better.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or Xmem

AN: Sorry guys that it has taken me so long to continue this. Like I have said before... I get vicious when stressed and well... I was stressed so i thought it was best to wait till I am happy as can be. If any of this offends you my awesome readers please inform me. I will wait a certain time period before adding on. I want to make sure that no one has any quelms about anything. I would hate to have to go back and change everything just because of something that is offending. Have fun guys! School is starting soon so, I will probably add on more frequently. At the very least I will wait three days before adding more to this. thanks!

The man sneered at Harry. "You are nothing but a worthless freak. You are my pet, nothing more then the dirt on the bottom of my shoes." The man said and stuck his foot in the cage only for Harry's magic to kick in and create a shield around the interior of the cage. Harry's 'master's' leg was broken from kicking the shield with such force. Harry watched quietly and felt scared. "I wish Sabretooth was here to kick your butt." Harry said wistfully. But the second best thing came. Harry had a chance to escape. The cage door was open and no one there to stop him from leaving. Little Harry slowly slowly crawled out of the cage. "You little shit I'm going to teach you a lesson you will never forget!" the master screamed desperately not noticing Harry leaving. Harry was clutching his broken ribs. Abuse like this was something Harry was used to because of his uncle.

On Harry's way out of the building, he saw Sabretooth and went over to the large man. "Sabretooth." Harry cried softly hugging the man's leg. Sabretooth lifted Harry just as Logan came crashing through the wall and stop at the spot Harry was just at. "The kid is close. Lets go to the left to search." Logan said not noticing Sabreooth was holding Harry. "Umm… Logan… I'm…. right here." Harry's soft scratchy voice whispered as if it was an effort to talk. Logan had not heard the voice in favor of looking for Harry. "Runt. Come here." Sabretooth growled. Logan snarled turning to look at Sabretooth only to see Harry in Sabreooth's arms. "Oh." was all logan got out before the Xmen team bounded up. "Harry dear let me have a look at you." Jean said holding out her hands for Harry.

Harry glared at the incompetent woman. "I… fine. I am fine." Harry verified shifting to get a better hold on Sabretooth so he wasn't handed over. Sabretooth glared at Jean and walked past all the members of Xmen and voted it would be best to go home. At home Sabretooth saw that Harry had fallen to sleep and the small face was contorted in pain. Sabretooth then took in the damage placed on the boy and growled when he heard the boy whimper when a step wasn't smooth on Sabretooth's part. Cara walked over. "Vic, how is he?" she asked as Sabretooth was putting the boy to bed. "Hush." He said stripping the boy of what little cloths were left. Cara went and got bandages handing them over the Sabretooth. Cali was watching from the door way. "Will he make it?" she asked as her father was wrapping the boy up. Sabretooth felt a growing anger the more he wrapped Harry up.

When Harry woke up, he hurt all over. He knew he was lying on a bed, and that there were bandages all over his small body. Someone had pulled up heavy covers on him. He managed to clear the fog in his head, eyes still closed, as voices came barreling in."Calm down. . ." It was Cara. She sounded winded, and a little scared. "Calm down? I'll calm down when I gut the fucking rat bastard that got him!" Sabretooth. He was snarling, and Harry could see him bordering on killing someone. "Dad, she's right. Calm down. We'll get Harry to talk when he wakes up." Cali. She sounded as mad as her dad slowly opened his eyes, clenching his bandages hands on the quilt that someone-most likely Cara-had put over him. "Harry!" Cali noticed his awakening first, darting over to his side and touching his cheek with one of her slightly sharp nails. Sabretooth was the next one in his line of vision, eyes livid with rage. Cali sat Harry up, and Cara was right next to her, looking over him if he was bleeding, or if he needed something. "Who did this?" Sabretooth snarled, fangs gleaning. Harry tried to talk, but found his throat hurt too much. He made a small motion with his hand, trying to communicate through Feral body language.

Cali picked up first, pointed ears going back. "Some guy got you in your room?" Harry nodded, and Sabretooth stormed out of the room to Harry's, snarling. "Where are you going?" Cara got up quickly, going to the door. "I'm gonna sniff out that bastard." The blond man snarled. Harry motions for Sabretooth to come over to him. He wanted show the place to his Alpha to save him time. "Dad Harry seems to want something from you." Cali called. Sabretooth walked back into the room to see what the pup wanted. Harry motioned Sabretooth over. Harry put his hands on either side of Sabretooth's head, trying to convey the place into the man's mind. Feral thoughts were jumbled and were more of emotions and colors than pictures and sounds. The young boy closed his eyes and tried to focus on showing how he was hurt and hwo it was by, then where the man had mostly gone for the man had a broken leg. Sabretooth's eyes clouded over, and Harry knew he got the message. He let go of his Alpha's head, leaning against the pillows with a small, tired noise.

Sabretooth gently tucked Harry in so he could sleep and went to the place Harry had thought the man might be. Harry's blood was all over the place as if he was beaten there, Sabretooth growled faintly. "Hello I am Tom Riddle. Who are you?" the man that Harry recognized as 'master' said. Sabretooth snarled at the man. "What is your pups name?" Tom asked. "Riddle, don't mess with him." Said a man with black hair. "Greyback shut up." Tom said to the man. "I am not a follower of yours. Did you not check where the boy was staying before you took him? I will not stand in this feral's way when he rips you to pieces. Oh and before you die... I TOLD YOU SO!" Greckback said. "You can't turn your back on me!" Tom yelled. "You hurt someone's pup. I am free of you." Greyback said. Greyback would love to help Sabretooth tare everyone in the room for hurting a pup. Sabretooth grunted faintly, grabbing a DeathEater by the throat and snarling in the man's face. "Yeah. Harry," As he said this, he promptly cleaved the man's head off his shoulders, still snarling.

Greyback looked confused. "I thought he was with his relatives. But then again they are nothing but humans so they probably abused him." Greyback said while deep in thought. "When Riddle is back i'll be sure to tell you so you can keep Harry in sight." Greyback added. Sabretooth shook the blood off his hand, turning his back to Greyback. "Kid got out thanks to another Feral, my own pup opened the cage door," He explained, curling his upper lip slightly. "Make sure that when that bastard DOES come back, that he knows I'm watching his skinny ass." "Ehhhh..." Greyback said scratching his head. "Look... I'm sure you can understand that I probably wont ever see him. I have to find my probably dead pack..." Greyback said. Greyback knew Voldemort killed his pack but he was going to go searching anyways. Sabretooth only sent the man a cold look, turning and walking out with his shoulders set back and head held high.

~At Sabretooth's House~

"You're back," Cara put her hands over her stomach, looking up at him quietly. "Did you find out who did this to Harry?" The blonde feral grunted. "Found him and killed him," He said simply, going to the fridge and grabbing a beer. "Where's the pup?" Cara put her hands on her hips. "Asleep. He's been sleeping ever since you left.""Good. Kid needs t'sleep." "Yes he does." Cara said in agreement. "They must have done horrible things. He keeps tossing and turning." Cara said. "There was blood splattered all over the place. It was his, it seemed the man took Harry everywhere" He said, taking a gulp of the beer and setting it on the kitchen counter. "Cali's still with him, right?" He asked, turning slightly to look over his shoulder."Yeah she hasn't left his side." Cara said. "Do you think he will be alright?" Cara asked worried. She rubbed her stomach absentmindedly. "Hary'll be fine," Sabretooth said. "He's pretty much gone through hell already. He'll pull through. He always does," He grabbed his beer, starting his way towards Harry's room. He stopped next to Cara, looking down at her. "Don't worry about him. Worry about the pup you're carrying," With that, he walked out of the kitchen and towards the boy's room.

Cara glared at Sabretooth. "Ass." She muttered going to the kitchen. Cali looked up at Sabretoth as he walked into the room. "Hey." She said and looked back over at the now silently screaming Harry with sad eyes. "I don't think he will ever forget what happened" Cali said. Sabretooth grunted, standing next to the boy's bed. "I don't doubt it. Place was a fuckin' hell hole," He looked down at the boy, frowning. "He's probably gonna have to have Xavier help with some of the mental stress. Fuck." Unconsciously harry used his power to force Sabretooth to lay down so he could cuddle. "I do not think Harry would agree with you." Cali said. "Besides I doubt Harry would let anyone near him except you, mom, Taylor, Logan, and me. He was beaten wasn't he? So he wouldn't let anyone he didn't already fully trust near him." Cali said. Cara walked in. "Do you think if Harry woke up he could consume broth or would he throw it up?" Cara asked.

Sabretooth looked slightly uncomfortable having Harry cuddle into his side, but nonetheless allowed it. "He'd eat it. He's not sick, just hurt," The feral said with a small frown. Cara nodded and went to make some broth. "Why broth?" Cali asked. "Because it is easy on the stomach." Harry said. He had chosen that moment to wake himself from his dream. Harry couldn't find himself capable of moving away from cuddling. Cara walked back in with the broth. "Ready for some food Harry?" Cara asked. "eh..." Harry said obviously wanting to say no. "Just take a sip, kid. Get something in your stomach," Sabretooth said, frowning and trying not to squirm away from the kid. Harry suddenly grinned. "I'll take a sip if you stay where you are. I'll even add the bonus of me going back to sleep." Harry said winking. Cali chuckled. "Harry I am never letting you forget this moment." Cali said. "I should hope you're joking. I want to forget every moment of it." Harry said. Cali nodded. Sabretooth groaned slightly, unhappy. "Fine, just hurry up and eat," He growled, slightly annoyed. "And Cali. Shut up." Cali grinned mischievously. Harry went to eating slowly.

When he felt the food coming back up he made a mad dash for the bathroom. "And you said it would stay down." Cara said going to help Harry."It should have he isn't sick." Sabretooth said while being a bit put out about being wrong about his pups health."No he isn't sick. But think about it. He probably remembers seeing all the blood and many other things. His stomach can't handle it. He is just four. Hell Cali probably wouldn't be holding down food either." Cara said as she walked back in Carrying a crying Harry. Harry couldn't possible know what was being said or done at the moment. Saabretooth made a face at the crying boy, moving out of the way so that Cara could put Harry on the bed. "Right, right." He said flippantly. "We should probably call Charles..." Cara suggested. "Harry absolutely loathes Charles. I don't suggest you call him." Cali said. "How do you know?" Cara asked. "It's in his Journal plus, I've heard him talk about Charles before. Not a pretty site." Cali said grimacing. "Why the hell were you looking in his-" Sabretooth shook his head, trying to keep in mind that it was his daughter that was doing the snooping. "He's gotta go. Won't do him to sit here and wallow. He could at least go hang around the runt and his mate," Sabretooth frowned a little at the thought of Logan around Harry, but bit down the snarl that threatened to arise.

"Would you like to go there now?" Cara asked. "Hey mom, if your preggers shouldn't you not be carrying anything heavy." Cali asked. "uh..." Cara thought about it. "Oh and I wanted to know what Harry was thinking when he left the house." Cali said looking at sabretooth. "What're ya lookin' at me fer? I'm not tellin' ya anything," He leaned back against the wall slightly, sending a quick look at Cara. "You. You're staying here. The last thing we need is for you t'get hurt with you carryin' a pup." "You can't make me stay here. That is unreasonable. I can walk! I can drive to It's not like I'm going to break!" Cara said. Cali took Harry from Cara's arms and quietly left the room to get in the car. Sabretooth gave her a glare, pushing off the wall to stare her down. "You're NOT doing anything that's gonna put you in danger, and that counts goin' to Xavier's. It's not like the Creed family's exactly WELCOME there," He said, moving past her with an annoyed growl.

Cara took hold of Sabretooths arm. "Vic, be careful. Please. I don't- I don't think I could lose you. I love you to much." Cara said She them moved in front of him and kissed him quickly and them pushed him out the door. "I'm gonna kick your ass if Harry and Cali are not alright. And if you come back home with even a scratch you can say hello to the couch for a week." Cara said and closed the front door. Cara grinned for she had effectively gotten her car keys without him noticing. Cali was thankfully in his car. "Hello Ice cream shop." Cara murmured affectionately. Sabretooth gave a dark little mutter, rubbing the back of his neck irately. "Smug little. . ." He walked towards Cali and Harry, annoyance rising. "Hurry it up. I wanna get this Xavier-house call over with already." Cali got in the front seat and held Harry in her lap. "Smug little what?" Cali asked. Harry had fallen into a light sleep so her wasn't crying any longer. Cali was rubbing circles on his back. "Nothin'," He sat in the driver's seat, putting the keys into the ignition and pulling out of the driveway. "Your mom's just a bunch of trouble, that's all, Pup." Cali smirked. "Tell me a time she isn't trouble." Cali said laughing softly. Once Sabretooth pulled up in the parking lot at the school Taylor and Logan were out front looking confused. "What's going on?" Taylor asked. "Harry was kidnapped and we came to see Charles. To see if he could help with Harry's memories." Cali said. Harry woke at the voice of Taylor and smiled at both Taylor and Logan. "Hey guys." Harry said softly. Harry's voice sounded horse.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or Xmen

AN: SORRY! I AM SOOO SORRY! I have so much homework from school that I didnt upload! UGH! It was a click of a butten away and I fucking didnt click it all this time! THank you everyone for pushing me to continue! I don't think anyone will have any problems with this chapter so... yeah... ANyways if you have a problem with CP You should have read the summary cuz I have a warning. Love ya guys! And I do eventually get better at the 'soft Sabretooth' as my friend calls him. I really am horrible at his accent. If anyone is able to teach me how to do an accent I would adore you for the rest of my life. ^.^

Taylor almost jumped to grab Harry and hug him, but Sabretooth made a quick little motion for Logan to hold her back. "Don't touch him. He's bruised and bloodied all over." Taylor gave a soft little whine, but refrained from grabbing the boy. Harry frowned. "I am?" He asked, harry then looked at himself. "Guess I'm unconscious numbing and healing myself again." harry muttered to himself. "Why are we here? No offense Logan Taylor I love seeing you both but normally I'm not here unless it's school." Harry said. Cali sighed. "You're not going to like the reason Harry." She said while gently giving Harry to her father. "Personally I would rather be in trouble for actually taking Logan's bike for a secret ride than be in this situation." Harry said. "Why?" Cali asked confused. "Because I wouldn't know you went through my personal belongings." harry replied.

Sabretooth rolled his eyes and kept a solid hold on Harry as he stepped out of the car. "Look, Xavier's gonna try and help ya deal with some mental shit, kid. Don't try to bolt," He told the boy, walking past Logan with a small growl. Harry growled. "Hell no." He said and started struggling to get out of Sabretooth's arms. "I refuse to be near him!" Harry said as he suddenly had claws and fangs. He started scratching, clawing, and biting at Sabretooth to get free. "Let me go!" Harry said raising his voice slightly. "Never seen him do that." Cali said Sabretooth flinched slightly, quickly holding the boy close to try and stop him from wriggling. "Stop that RIGHT now, boy, before I take a fucking strap to your ass," He snarled, trying to keep the boy still without reopening any wounds. Harry was to far gone to care what Sabretooth said. "Logan Taylor how about we go to the library?" Cali asked. "Alright..." Taylor and Logan said reluctantly. Cali, Taylor and Logan quickly left to the library. They didn't want to see what Harry could do while out of control. Harry wasn't paying attention. "Trator!" Harry said still clawing, biting, and scratching. "Boy! Calm the fuck down!" Sabretooth quickly hooked the boy under his arm snarling and resisting the urge to dig his claws into the child's back.

He pulled the boy into the Institute, growling and snapping at the boy. Once this little visit was done, he was going to crack the pup's ass till he cried. "I don't want to see that man!" Harry yelled. Still struggling. Jean walked up the them. "What's going on here?" She asked. "Mind your own business!" Harry yelled at her. "Don't you yell at me boy." She said glaring. "Tell that to me over here. I dare you." Harry snarled wanting to kill Jean. Jean shivered and ran for the safety of her lab. Sabretooth finally reached Charles's office and knocked. "Come in." Charles said. Sabretooth opened and closed the door behind him. "Fuck you." Harry said angerly. "Harry do not use inappropriate language in my office." Charles said. "Then lets take this outside old man." Harry snarled. Charles ignored Harry and looked at Sabretooth. "What can i do for you?" Charles asked.

Sabretooth put his hands over Harry, snarling faintly into the boy's ear. "Kid, fucking relax." He sent a quick glare to Xavier, keeping a solid grip on the boy. "Kid got into a mess, let's leave it at that. He's got some mental images he needs to get out of his head, and we need your help for it." "I can put the images away until his mind is ready for them but there isn't a way I can get rid of them. No the images would not come back in a dream or anything of that sort. Harry would have to specifically have to have your permission to get them and he would have to specifically have to look for those images." Charles said. "I don't want anyone in my mind." Harry said. Charles ignored harry still knowing it was not Harry's choice at all. "Listen, kid," Sabretooth growled slightly, putting a hand on Harry's head. "You do this, I won't ever force you to come back to this damned place ever again." "But I want to see Taylor and Logan. I have to come back if I want to see them." Harry said.

Charles started going into Harry's mind only to be viciously thrown out of Harry's mind by Harry. "ow." Charles muttered. Rubbing his head. "If I fall asleep I can still block him so don't even try." Harry said wanting to get out of the unsafe male's presence. Harry felt safe in Sabretooth's arms but he felt safer where there were no untrustworthy males or females. The rape from both sex's still haunted Harry's mind. Sabretooth frowned, looking at the boy before looking at Xavier. "Kid, you've gotta let him in your head to help," He made a small face, reluctantly putting a hand on the boy's head. "Relax, pup. I'm here." "You're not leaving?" Harry asked shakily. Harry thought Sabretooth might leave the room and be in the next on or something. Or set him down. Harry was not expecting Sabretooth to touch his fave or anything at all. Harry felt like a disgrace. "Like hell I'd leave you alone after all that shit," He muttered. "No one fucks with my pups, not even Xavier," He said, crossing his arms slightly. "But I dishonored..." Harry said confused. Having been tortured harry dishonored the family, he feels like he should be stronger. "I would never harm a child." Charles said scandalized. "Tell that to Logan who has seen you harm a child." Harry said. "Boy-" Charles started. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Boy." Harry said jerkily. "Sabretooth I need to touch his head so I can guide the memories to a diffrent location in his mind and lock them up." Charles said.

Harry buried his face in Sabretooth's chest. Sabretooth frowned down at Harry, putting a head on the boy's head. "The pack doesn't abandon a pup, kid. Not for any reason," He said, looking at Xavier with a frown. "If the kid doesn't want you to touch him, then don't touch him." He said angrily. "Then Harry will Have to cooperate and guide the images to the box himself." Charles said. "o-only m-m-my head." Harry said looking at Charles. "As you wish. I shall only touch your head." CHarles said wheeling around and getting close enough to barely touch Harry's head. He put the images away and wheeled back behind his desk. "It is done." Charles said. Harry waited till they were out of the room before asking the question on his mind. "Are you really going to spank me with a strap?" Harry asked quietly. Unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

Sabretooth snorted slightly, putting his hand on the boy's head. "Naw, considering that you're beaten up enough today, I'll let ya slide. Do it again, and I'll whack your ass till it glows," He ruffled Harry's head, walking away quietly. "What's with Ferals and giving spanking's as punishments?" Harry asked. He found it very annoying and would rather get away with anything he did at anytime. "Wait so you gave an empty threat? How mean! I was worried!" Harry exclaimed. "Feh. If you kept on doing it, I would've. Now stop you're complaining and go see if Cali's ready to go home or nt," Sabretooth snapped quickly, annoyed with the boy. Harry hugged Sabretooth and went to the library to find Cali. But before he could walk into the library Jean started dragging him off. "LET GO OF ME!" Harry yelled. Jean ignored him. She hated Harry and was on a mission to get rid of him. Cali ran out of the library and saw Jean and quickly snatched Harry from jean. "Lets go home harry." Cali said and went to where Sabretooth was. "Lets go hime." Cali said. "Hey Cali, there is this thing I like to do sometimes. It's called walking." Harry said. Cali chuckeled and put harry down. Sabretooth Cali and Harry got into the car. Harry in the back in a child safty seat, Cali in the front, and Sabretooth driving. Once home Cali noticed Cara's car gone. "Well look at that. Mom isn't home." Cali said. Sabretooth parked his car and everyone went inside. "I'm going to bed. Good night everyone." Harry said while going to bed. "Hey dad, Would you like me to sleep in Harry's room with him? In case something should happen? Although I am a very deep sleeper..." Cali said slightly worried. Sabretooth, seething underneath his breath at the thought of Cara disobeying his orders, nodded towards Cali.

"Stay awake until he falls asleep, then you can fall asleep. Lock your window and your door, got it?" Cali nodded and went to do just that.

~5 minutes later~

Cara walked into the house with a tub of ice-cream and ice-cream bar. "Where were you?" Sabretooth was seated on the couch, arms behind his head and legs propped up on the small coffee table. He had to keep reminding himself that she was pregnant, and that he couldn't cause her stress. "Out to get some ice-cream. I brought some home cuz it makes everyone feel better. I also have some cookies in the fridge. How did it go?" Cara said putting the ice-cream away and going into the living room and sat on the couch with Sabretooth. "Would you like my car keys back?" Cara asked. "Kid threw a shit fit when Xavier tried to touch his head. Had to threaten him with a strap and hold him down before he calmed down for once. Jean almost got killed by Cali 'cause she tried to take Harry," He held out his hand for her keys, still looking annoyed. Cara sighed and handed him the keys reluctantly. "You shouldn't be surprised he threw a fit. Wait... you wouldn't really use a strap on him would you?" Cara asked horrified at the thought.

Sabretooth gave a small smirk, taking the keys and putting them into his pocket. "Wouldn't you like t'know?" He said. He kept quiet about how, when Cara had been gone, he'd taken a strap to Cali when she had blatantly told him to go fuck himself when he told her she couldn't date. "But he is so young! You could kill him!" Cara said frantically. "With just a few whacks to the legs? That wouldn't kill anyone 'cept a newborn, Cara," He said bluntly, closing his eyes to relax. "Victor! That's horrible!" Cara said. Her emotional status was becoming alarmingly panicked. Cara started Hypervintilating. Soon she couldn't breathe, Her whole body was shaking and gasping for air. Sabretooth pulled Cara onto his lap. "Shhh…. Match my breaths. Calm down." Sabretooth said rubbing her back soothingly pressing her ear to his chest.

Soon she calmed down. "We are going to bed. You will be staying in bed all night and all day tomorrow." Sabretooth said knwing Cara would absolutely hate staying in bed. "But what about taking a showler or going to the bathroom?" Cara asked. Sabretooth sighed, "I shall be with you, if you are out of bed." Sabretooth stood up holding Cara bridle style. He went to their room and plopped Cara on the bed. "So my punishment for disobeying you is to stay in bed against my will?" Cara asked. "Yes." Sabretooth said getting in bed on the other side. "Why?" Cara asked. "Because upsetting you is bad for the pup's health." Sabretooth said. "So if I wasn't preggers what would you have done? Confine me to the bed still?" Cara asked. "Yell at you and slap you." Sabretooth said. "Oh... then I guess i'm lucky... but I don't want to stay in bed." cara whined. "Shut up and go to sleep." Sabretooth said. "But i'm not tires. I just had ice-cream." Cara said laying down anyways. "Don't care. Stay in bed. If you move I'm coming after you." Sabretooth said. "Wait. Move around on the bed or get out of bed? What if I fall off the bed?" Cara asked. She thought about the bunch of times she has fallen off the bed in her sleep. "Technically if I am asleep it is not my fault for falling off the bed." Cara said. Sabretooth sighed and spooned Cara. "Sleep." He said. Cara dispite your earlier protest fell asleep. "and she said she wasn't sleepy." Sabretooth muttered to himself and then fell asleep.

~Next morning~

Sabretooth woke and smiled, Cara was still asleep. Which meant less trouble for him. He got up and went to wake Cali. Cali had to go to school today. When he got to Cali's room he remembered that Cali was in Harry's room so he went to Harry's room. Once Sabretooth was to Harry's and found Cali getting ready to walk out of Harry's room. "Shhhh... He is still sleeping. Harry needs his sleep." Cali whispered walking around Sabretooth to get some breakfast. Sabretooth peaked into Harry's room to make sure Harry was sleeping. Once Sabretooth was satisfied he went to the kitchen to wait for Cali to be ready for school. Once Cali was ready for school Sabretooth drove her to school in his car. "He thrashed an aweful lot last night." Cali said. "I shall ask him about it later." Sabretooth said. Cali nodded and got out of the car. Sabretooth drove home and sighed. 'It's going to be a long day' Sabretooth thought. Once home he parked and went inside. He checked in his room, Cara was stil sleeping. He went to Harry's room, Harry was not in there. He followed Harry's sent to the back porch. "Hello Sabretooth. How are you?" Harry asked. "Are you hiding anything from me?" Sabretooth asked. "No." Harry answered. Sabretooth sented the lie. The sent should not belong to a pup. It ruined the sent of their pureness. "How did you sleep?" Sabretooth asked. "I slept fine. I did not dream at all." Sarry said. 'The pup is still lying." Sabretooth thought annoyed. "Are you sure? Cali said you thrashed a lot in your sleep." Sabretooth said. Harry's eye's widened. "Did you know a feral can sent a lie?" Sabretooth asked annoyed. "I am sure. And that is nice." Harry said nervously. "I will give you 5 seconds to correct your lies before I take one of the branches from the yard and make a switch out of it for your backside." Sabretooth said.

Harry gulped, covered his bum with his hands and sat on them. "Charles didn't help. He made it worse. Eh...I dreamed the images that should have been gone." Harry said figiting. Sabretooth nodded. 'It seems that empty threats work well on this pup.' Sabretooth thought. "I refuse to see Charles **EVER** again." Harry said. "Well Charles is the only one that can fix this problem." Sabretooth said. Harry stands up and puts his hands out in front of him. Harry had claws. "No." Harry said defiantly walkinng backwards into the house. Once inside the house Harry closed and locked the door. Sabretooth unlocked the door and held up the key for Harry to see. "I have a house Key. This IS my house." Sabretooth said. "OH SHIT!" Harry said and ran into his room, locked the door and went out the window. Harry made a mad dash for he secret hiding place in the woods. Just as he was going to go inside Sabretooth caught him. Harry struggled by scratching and clawing at Sabretooth. 'Awww... how cute. The pup wants to kill me.' Sabretooth thought affectionately. "FUCK YOU!" Harry yelled. Sabretooth slowly went to take off his belt. "Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please don't belt me!" Harry said desperately. Sabretooth chuckled and carried a struggling Harry to his house. "We shall go see Charles immediately." Sabretooth said.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Xmen

Harry managed to kick Sabretooth onto one knee by kicking the back of Sabretooth's knee. Harry then used a pressure point on Sabretooth's arm to get Sabretooth to let him go. Once Sbretooth let harry go, Harry twisted Sabretooth's arm behind his back, forced Sabretooth onto the ground and stooped down on Sabretooth's back. Harry was breathing heavily. An invisible force was lifting Sabretooth's entire house and car up off the ground be 12 yards. Every time Sabretooth tried to move Harry would press pressure points to keep Sabretooth down. "Please... give me a moment to calm down..." Harry murmured. Sbaretooth was absolutely surpised Harry could take him down in that manor in just a matter of seconds. Sabretooth looked over at his house to find it floating along with his car. Anger, confusion, guilt, and hurt was wafting off Harry in waves. After The house was gently set back down along with the car, Harry released a very angry Sabretooth. 'The pup had no right to do that to me. Lets see how he likes a red ass.' Sabretooth tought angerly while getting up and repicking up Harry. "You will show me inside your hideout in the woods." Sabretooth said. "Yes sir." Harry said.

Sabretooth carried Harry all the way to the hideout and set Harry down. Harry went to a plain wall and pressed his hand up to it. "There is a scanner." Harry explained. "You will make it so I can come in at any time as well." Sabretooth said. "Eh. Sure as soon as I get to the control room inside i'll program you in." Harry said. Once the door opened Sabretooth picked up Harry again and walked in. Sabretooth may not have said anything but Harry knew he was beyond pissed and wanted a place far enough away that he could beat harry without waking Cara who would come running to a distressed Harry. "Tell me pup what in seven Hells were you thinking?" Sabretooth asked. "I wasn't." Harry replied. "I want an answer now." Sabretooth growled loudly.

Harry flinched back. "I wasn't thinking at all. I hid in the back of my mind. I guess instinct recognized you as a threat and everything went out of control." Harry said. "Go put your nose to a corner." Sabretooth ordered. He was far to furious to deal with the pup at the moment, so he would have harry in time out before he gave the pup the whipping the boy deserved. Harry went and put his nose in a corner. Sabretooth went exploring around the hideout. It was an extremely high tech place and had many amazing things in it. Sabretooth wondered idly if the boy made this place himself. Knowing how smart the boy was he didn't doubt it. After a good 15 minutes Sabretooth felt calmer and went back to the room Harry was in. He took off his belt and grabbed an armless chair. "Pup, to me." Sabretooth ordered gruffly.

Harry turned to face Sabretooth and walked over to Sabretooth with fearful eyes and shaky legs. When Harry reached Sabretooth side Sabretooth bared Harry's bottom and legs and draped Harry over his knee. "Boy-" Sabretooth started to say. "Please. Don't say boy. To many bad memories with the name." Harry said softly. Soo softly that if it wasn't for Sabretooth's super hearing Sabretooth wouldn't have heard him.** SMACK **Harry let out a squeak. "Do not interrupt me." Sabretooth said. 'Alright so I wont use the name boy. He has suffered enough. And will be punished enough by my belt." Sabretooth thought. "Pup, do you understand that what you did was naughty?" Sabretooth asked. "Yes sir." Harry said miserably knowing what was coming next. Sabretooth nodded to himself. 'He is ready.' Sabretooth thought, picking up the belt careful to fold it in half and keep the buckle in his hand. Sabretooth didn't want to kill the kid just teach him a lesson. Sabretooth rose the belt high.

**SWISH-CRACK, SWISH-CRACK, SWISH-CRACK, SWISH-CRACK, SWISH-CRACK, SWISH-CRACK, SWISH-CRACK, SWISH-CRACK, SWISH-CRACK, SWISH-CRACK **

"Pup what did you do?" Sabretooth asked the cryinng four-year-old. "I- I acted nau-naughtily. I dis-disrespect-ed y-you a-an-and f-faugh-faught you wh-when al-all you we-were d-doing w-wa-was hel-helpi-helping m-m-me, a-alph-alpha." Harry cried out. "Yes." Sabretooth answered. He roose the belt high once again. 

**SWISH-CRACK, SWISH-CRACK, SWISH-CRACK, SWISH-CRACK, SWISH-CRACK, SWISH-CRACK, SWISH-CRACK**

Harry was openly sobbing. "Just two more." Sabretooth soothed. 

**SWISH-CRACK, SWISH-CRACK**

Sabretooth put the belt down and turned Harry right side up on his lap careful of setting Harry's bum between his legs. Sabretooth hugged Harry close and Harry clutched onto Sabretooth's shirt as a lifeline and sobbed to his hearts content.

~An hour later~

Sabretooth was carrying a fully clothed Harry home. Harry wasn't sobbing any longer but was hugging Sabretooth. 'I wonder if Sabretooth would hate it if I called him papa instead of Sabretooth. I call him alpha when I am in trouble and Sabretooth is such a long name...' Harry thought to himself. "Do you think that Cali will be home soon?" Harry asked. "Probably." Sabretooth said. "Wait. How are we going to eat? Cara is in bed. Probably still sleeping." Harry said. "I can cook or Cali can cook." Sabretooth said walking into the front door. "How about you go take a nap and I get started cooking?" Sabretooth suggested setting harry down. Harry grinned. "k." harry said. Once Harry was about to shut his door he looked at Sabretooth who was watching him. "Papa." Harry said nodding his head towards Sabretooth and shutting the door.

Sabretooth shook his head and went to use his home phone to call Charles. "Charles?" Sabretooth asked. "I need you to make a house call." Sabretooth said. "He is fighing to much for me to get him there. It would be best If you came here." Sabretooth said. "Must you bring the runt with you?" Sabretooth asked annyed. "Fine bring him along with you. My mate will be happy to see his and Harry will be happy to see the runt." Sabretooth said hanging up. Cali walked in the door. Sabretooth could smell her distress. "Cali. What's wrong?" Sabretooth asked. "I don't want to talk right now dad. Please leave me alone." Cali said. Sabretooth shrugged. 'What could be the harm of leaving her alone for a little while?' Sabretooth thought to himself. Sabretooth finished dinner right as a nock came at the front door. Sabretooth went and answered it was Charles, Taylor, and the runt. "Come in." Sabretooth said making room for Charles to wheel in and the other two to come in. "Charles I will take you to the lab, Taylor please wait in the living room, and runt I'll let you get Harry." Sabretooth said wheeling Charles to the lab in his house.

Once Charles was in the lab Sabretooth showed Taylor to the livingroom and went to his room to get Cara. Cara was watching TV in the room. "Hey." Cara said boardly. Sabretooth picked up cara and took her to the living room. You are to stay on the couch." Sabretooth said setting Cara down on the couch and leaving the room to stay in the lab.

~Harry's room~

Logan entered Harry's room and was met with the sight of Harry laying on his stomach screaming into his pillow while asleep. "Shit." Logan said and went to Harry's side and woke him. Harry woke with a start, sitting up and sitting on his sore backside he yelped and quickly rolled back over. Harry then saw Logan. "Hello Logan. How are you?" Harry asked. "I am fine but you certainly are not. What is wrong with your backside?" Logan asked. "Sabretooth took his belt to me after I took him down..." Harry said. "Wait... you took Sabretooth down?" Logan asked. "Yeah... I was refusing to ever see Charles again and when he wasn't listening I hid in the back of my mind. Instinct saw him as a threat and took him down while he was carrying me." Harry said. Logan started laughing. "Man I can't wait to rub this in! Taken down by a four-year-old after you were called harmless. Hilarious!" Logan said lifting up Harry and walking down to the lab.

When Logan saw Sabretooth again he couldn't help but laugh hysterically. Sabretooth rose an eyebrow. "Eh... I was a bit startled when I woke up and Logan asked why I was sore... So he kind knows... eh what happened. Sorry papa..." Harry said so Sabretooth. At the sound of the name papa Logan's laughing ceased. "Want to repeat that last word?" Logan asked. "Eh.. you mean name?" Harry asked. "Yes what else would I mean kid?" Logan asked. Harry shrugged and reached for Sabretooth knowing things with Logan were about to get ugly. Sabretooth took Harry into his arms and ignored Logan. "Believe it or not kid you have two alpha's in your life." Logan said. Harry looked at Logan. Harry then looked at Sabretooth for guidance unsure of what to do. Sabretooth looked down at a distressed harry. When Sabretooth noticed that Harry was distressed, he sheilded Harry away and snarled at everyone else. Charles went forward to help But Logan intervened and pushed Charles out of the room to leave a distressed Harry and protective Sabretooth alone. "I'm sorry." Harry said. Sabretooth frowned. "What are you sorry for?" Sabretooth asked. "Telling Logan I took you down and then becoming distressed. And calling you papa without asking if that was alright first." Harry said.

~Living room~

Cara sighed. "I would offer you something to drink or something but I'm not supposed to move... I guess I could move but Sabretooth would kill me for it later..." Cara said sighing. "Don't worry about it. So why doesn't he want you moving?" Taylor asked knowing the Feral would have a good reason. "Two reasons... one, I went to an ice-cream shop and got some ice-cream when Sabretooth said to stay at home. Two, I'm preggers." Cara said grinning. Taylor laughed and pulled Cara into a hug. "Don't disobey him while you're preggers he would become upset and you would have hell to pay when you popped out that baby." Taylor advised.

Cara grinned. "I would never disobey him." Cara said with a wink. Taylor chuckled. "Did you hear about Cali nearly killing Jean?" Cara asked. "No." Taylor said laughing. "But that would explain why Jean hasn't stepped foot out of her lab." Taylor said. "Yeah that would probably would be why." Cara agreed. "So what did Jean do?" Taylor asked. "Jean tried kidnapping Harry." Cara answered. "That would be the second time." Taylor said. "Probably wants to do tests on him or something." Cara said. "That sounds like something Jean would do." Taylor said. "Worst part is that she would get away with it." Cara said frowning. "Not with us she wouldn't" Taylor said growling. "True but with The Xmen she would. Especially Scott." Cara said. Logan walked into the room. "Hey Logan." Cara said. "Hey Cara, good to see you." Logan said. "Taylor did you hear about Harry taking Sabretooth down?" Logan asked chuckling. Taylor snorted. "That can't be true." Taylor said. Cara nodded in agreement. "Yeah cuz not even you are able to take him down." Cara said.

Charles rolled into the room. "It's true. I saw it in both Sabretooth and Harry's mind." Charles said. "Poor kid got a belting." Logan said. Cara frowned. "Who cares. He took Sabretooth down in 5 seconds he would be great for our X-men team." Charles said. "He is to young!" Logan exclaimed. "But he would be perfect! I shall get him to join." Charles said. "No. You. Will. Not" Logan growled out. Charles flinched away from Logan. "Yes Logan I am." Charles said rolling down to the lab. "He gave harry a belting?" Cara asked. "Yeah." Logan said. Cara got up and stormed down to the lab. Charles wheeled back up. "I wouldn't go into the lab if I were you." Charles said. Harry walked into the room and hugged Taylor. "Harry how would you like to be part of the X-men?" Charles asked pleasantly smiling. "No thanks." Harry replied. "Are you sure?" Charles asked frowning while fixing Harry's head. "I am positive." Harry said. "You should be in a coma." Charles said. "Why?" Harry asked. "You actually went into the box. You didn't just open it. You went inside." Charles said. "Oh… Whopsies." Harry said. Harry then looked at Logan. "How are you Uncle Jimmy?" Harry asked. Logan paled. "How did you get that name?" Logan asked. "From papa…." Harry replied. There were some loud crashes and yelling. "I'll get the bastard back later for this." Logan muttered. "Who is Jimmy?" Taylor asked. "It's his old name." Harry answered while eating a cookie. Cali left the house. Harry got up and went down to the lab. Cara was in the middle of throwing something and Sabretooth was in the middle of yelling. "Papa." Harry said interrupting Sabretooth. Sabretooth turned his head to harry. "Cali just left. Thought you should know." Harry said and went back upstairs. Sabretooth carried Cara who was beyond furious to his room. "Kid is there by any chance you could just call me uncle or uncle Logan? Anything without the name Jimmy in it." Logan asked. "Sorry but papa said to call you uncle jimmy." Harry said Logan groaned, Harry smiled.

~The next day~

Cali Still was not back from where ever she went. "Papa, when do you think Cali will be back?" Harry asked worriedly. "When she is ready." Sabretooth said. "May I go to my hideout and see where she is?" Harry asked. "I'm coming with you." Sabretooth said, and picked up Harry. "Why does everyone like carrying little kids/" Harry asked. "because little kids walk slower. I preffer to go faster at the moment.' Sabretooth said walking into the forest and to the hideout. Harry gave Sabretooth access to the hideout and they both went inside. "Did you actually build this place?" Sabretooth asked. "Yeah. Took me a while." Harry said going to the computer and activating something. "Hey isn't that the place I was taken to?" Harry asked. "Yeah." Sabretooth said. "Cali is there." Harry said frowning. Sabretooth quickly left to the place cali was.

Cali ran into Sabretooth when Sabretooth was half way to the place. "Dad!" She threw her arms around him, quivering & giving off keening noises. She pulled her pointed years back, crying into his chest. She looked at him, whimpering to convey the message through her tired body. 'Pup hurt. Bad man hurt pup. Alpha help.' Sabretooth curled his lip up in a snarl, putting his large hand on Cali's head. "Stay close to me pup." Sabretooth said. She nodded, curling her small fingers in his shirt & following by his side. Sabretooth walked on, snarling ow & again in rage when he heard his pup whimper.

Once at the place, he barged in and was met with the sight of Tom Riddle using pup's as slaves. Even if they were not his pup's they were still pup's. Greyback barged in after Sabretooth viciously growling. "Aww does widdle Greyback not like that his pack is being enslaved?" Tom Riddle asked. Tom then noticed Sabretooth and paled. Greyback then took notice to Sabretooth. "Excuse me while I et my pup's." Greyback said rounding up the pup's. When any man went near, Greyback killed them. Sabretooth was taking joy in slowly killing Tom Riddle. Both men worked together in killing every man in that place. Once they were done, they took their pup's home.

Sabretooth placed Cali in her bed gently. Jean and Charles were over to heal Cali. "Sabretooth….. your daughter can not be healed." Both Jean and Charles said sadly. Harry walked over and took a look at Cali. "Will she go to hell like my parents if she dies?" Harry asked innocently. "She will not go to hell but she will go away if she isn't healed." Jean said silently amazed that Harry didn't understand death yet. Harry then looked at Sabretooth. "I can heal her." Harry said. "Harry you are not a certified Doctor. You can't possibly know how to heal anyone." Jean said. "Lady, if I say I can do something, then it means I can do it." Harry said. "Heal her Harry.' Sabretooth said. Harry nodded and went onto Cali's bed next to her and pulled out a knife. Harry slit his wrist and opened Cali's mouth then slit Cali's wrist and put it in his mouth. Within seconds Harry and Cali were engulfed in a golden light. And within a couple more seconds, the light was gone. As soon as the light was gone, Cali was healed. Harry got up with a snug look at Jean. "Can't heal?" Harry asked and left the room to go to his own room. A sputtering Jean and astonished Charles left. Cali slept peacefully for Harry had gotten rid of the images of what happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamor: I do not own Xmen or Harry Potter

A/N: I didn't get any "Fuck no! You can not put implied rape in this! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS! DONT CARE IF YOU ARE THE FUCKING WRITER!" So I decided to continue.

~Next morning~

Sabretoth woke up the next morning to find that his bed was empty. "Troublesome woman." Sabretooth muttered. He followed Cara's sent to the living room. Cara was sitting on the couch watching TV. Harry was sitting next to her eating cereal. "I would leave Cali alone for a day." Harry said when he saw Sabretooth in the room. "But she is healed." Sabretooth said frowning. Harry looked over at Sabretooth. "She has a bunch of my power and blood in her at the moment. Her body is probably fighting it off at the moment but as soon as her body recognizes my blood and power are to help her, she will be tired. Leave her be while her body resorts itself out." Harry said looking back at the TV. "Shouldn't your body be doing the same?" Sabretooth asked. "It is. But I'm more used to being tired then she is so I am able to fight off passing out. Cali is not used to it." Harry said. "Oh." Sabretooth said taking in all the information. "Wait. That is so unfair. I get preggers and I'm not aloud to move. Harry could be causing his body lots of damage and he gets to do it!" Cara said frowning. "Hey I'm not damaging my body….. much…." Harry said. "Being pregnant is different," Sabretooth argued, glaring down at his mate. He patted Harry's head on the way to the kitchen, glaring slightly at Cara. "And YOU aren't even supposed to be outta bed," He snapped.

Cara gave a soft whine, putting her hands over her still-small stomach. "But-aww, come on. . ." She said once she saw her mate's clawed hand pointing back to their bedroom. "Go, now. Th' last thing I need t'worry about is another hurt female in this house, much less another pup." Cara sighed. "Hey papa, if you think about it she is staying still for once. Why not let her stay on the couch where she can at least see people and talk to them?" harry asked. Sabretooth jaw snapped, led a nasty little face, crossing his arms angrily. "Fine. You move your ass off that couch for anythin' OTHER than th' bathroom, and you're gettin' it," Sabretooth snapped angrily. "Wait what if I'm just going back to our room to go to sleep?" Cara asked. Harry shook his head thinking she should just shut up while she could. Sabretooth would wait till the pup is born before bringing her hell. "hey papa, I think something is burning in the kitchen." Harry said. Sabretooth went to the kitchen. "Is there anything burning?" Cara asked. "No." Harry said flipping the channel.

Cara chuckled. Sabretooth came out a few minutes later, looking thoroughly annoyed. "You're lucky Cara's in the room, pup. Otherwise, you'd be screwed," He told Harry, walking past him to start his way into the training room. "I think we are both lucky eachother in the room. Otherwise we would both be screwed." Cara said. "Me probably more than you." Harry said. While once again flipping the channel. "I wonder if I used the excuse of if he hit me I could go into a coma." Harry said thoughtfully. "Only god knows that." Cara said. Harry sighed and went to the training room. Sabretooth's claws dug into the fabric of the punching bag, and he looked over his shoulder at Harry. "Whaddya want, pup? M'busy," He turned back around, clenching his fist and aiming one centered punch towards the punching bag's middle. With an aching creak, the bag fell off the metal wire, and the man sneered. "Great. Now we need t'get a new one again." Harry walked over and examined the punching bag. "I'll fix it for you tomorrow. You don't need to waste money when I can fix it." Harry said.

Harry then looked at Sabretooth. "I wanted to know if I could train with you someday. I can't today and I'm sure you wouldn't today anyways, but I think it would be good. Maybe Cali could train as well and Cara when they baby comes. That way we could maybe defend ourselves if something happens again." Harry said. Sabretooth grunted slightly, moving to painlessly whap Harry over the head. "You're a little too scrawny, pup. Wait a few more years, till y'get bigger. Then we'll see." Harry smiled. "Please refrain from hitting me for the rest of the day unless you want me in a coma for a month." Harry said rubbing his lead lightly. "So if I build up some you would train me?' harry asked. Sabretooth crossed his arms, sending Harry a scrutinizing look. He circled around the boy, sniffing now and again to get the scent of the child in his senses. "Yeah. Get a few inches taller, and get at least a bit of muscle on ya, an' then y'can train with me an' Cali." Harry frowned. "And why can't I do it now?" harry asked confused. "I already took you down in a fight… I'm not seeing why I can't train with you because of my height or muscle size." Harry said explaining why he was confused.

Sabretooth flicked the boy in the back lightly. "Y'want me to tan your hide again? M'not afraid t'do it. And besides; don't matter if you took me down or not, you're STILL too young for mine an' Cali's training routines," He said, crossing his arms again. Harry started falling to the ground as a wave of dizziness hit him from the flick. "ugh." Harry said. As soon as Harry fought off the dizziness he pulled himself back into a standing position. "And why would I deserve a tanned hide? I didn't do anything wrong." Harry said, and began walking out the door to go to bed. "For bringing up how y'whooped me. Keep it to yerself, kid," Sabretooth snapped, moving past Harry to try and reconnect the punchingbag. "Now, go back out there an' keep my mate company, would ya?" Harry looked back over at Sabretooth. "I'll probably fall asleep on her but alright." Harry said and then went back into the living room. "what did he have to say?" Cara asked. "He told me to keep you company." Harry said. "Oh." Cara said. "Have you ever played Mario smash brothers?" harry asked. "What system?" Cara inquired. "Xbox." Harry said. "Once or twice.' Cara said. "I challenge you to a game then." Harry said. So both Cara and Harry were playing on the Xbox.

Sabretooth came in a few hours later, his shirt lightly soaked with sweat and a towel around his neck. "What th' hell are you two doin'?" Sabretooth asked, arching a blond eyebrow at his mate and pup playing the game. "I'm keeping company like you told me to." Harry said yawning. "We are playing a game that harry is beating me in.' Cara said frowning. "Never said I would let you win. Your hand eye coordination sucks." Harry said. "As if you could do better." Cara said. "Depends." Harry said. "On?" Cara asked. "The situation." Harry responded. "This is my third time playing." Cara said. "This is my first time playing any video game ever. Just thought it looked like fun.' Harry responded. "Jeeze that sucks." Cara said and got beat by Harry yet again. Cara looked at Sabretooth. "You want to play him? Maybe you can beat him." Cara said to him smiling. "Feh. I don't think so. Videogames are NOT m'thing," Sabretooth waved the two off, going into the kitchen to grab a beer out of the refrigerator. There was no beer in the fridge. "Hey Harry, wanna play a different game that no one has beat me at?" Cara asked. "Sure." Harry said. Cara changed the games to something else.

A few seconds later they were yelling at each other about who would win. Sabretooth curled his upper lip slightly, feeling his veins throb from the loss of beer and the yelling of Cara and Harry. "Will you two shut yer traps? Givin' me a goddamned headache!" He rubbed his head, completely and utterly annoyed. "There is some beer in the fridge in my room." Harry said. "Why the hell is there beer in your room?" Cara asked. "Keep my personal stash. I picked up the habit of drinking them when I lived with some other people.' Harry said and then beat Cara. "Shit!' Cara said. "Language. You don't want the baby to pick up on it." Harry said grinning. "Wanna go again? I won't let you beat me this time!" Cara said. "Oh so you let me beat you? I some how find it within myself to doubt that." Harry said. Sabretooth sent a blank look towards the two, shaking his head. "Harry. No more alcoholic drinks in your room," He barked, walking away and rubbing his head in annoyance. "Hope you know I'll just stash them somewhere else." Harry said. "Alcohol will stunt your growth." Cara said. "Then I shall forever be two more inches taller then I am now." Harry remarked. "Why two inches?" Cara asked. "Cuz that's when Sabretooth said he would let me train with him and Cali." Harry said putting the games away. Cara was going to bed. "I heard that, y'little runt," Sabretooth said, coming back out with a six pack to toss back into the fridge. He was tempted to flick Harry again, but after last time, found it wasn't the best idea. "Want to watch any movies before I fall asleep?" Harry asked.

Sabretooth grunted quietly. "Fine. Go pick somethin', pup." Harry grinned. "How about Alice in wonderland? I can pull it up even if it's in Theaters…." Harry said. "How th' fuck can ya do that?" Sabretooth asked, sitting on the couch and throwing one leg over his knee quietly. "hacking. It doesn't take long. " harry said and went to getting the movie. It took Harry a good 5 minutes before he could get it. "If you ever want a movie in theaters I can get it for you." Harry said and then started the movie after hardwiring everything to the TV. Sabretooth pulled a small face, leaning against the back of the couch quietly. "Well, c'mon and start it, then." Harry chuckled lightly. "You got it." Harry said and started the movie. Once the movie started harry got onto the couch with Sabretooth and leaned onto Sabretooth. Sabretooth stared down at his pup, sighing quietly and patting the boy's head absently. "Good pup." Harry looked up confused. "What did I do good?" harry asked. "Jus' watch th'movie, kid," Sabretooth said bluntly, still keeping one hand on Harry's head. By the time the movie ended Harry's head was on Sabretooth's lap and Harry was asleep. Sabretooth's hand was still on Harry's head. Sabretooth rolled his eyes at the sleeping boy, picking him up and cradling him to his chest. "Stupid little pup," He muttered, standing up off the couch and starting towards Harry's room. He walked into the boy's room, putting him underneath the covers and ruffling his hair quietly before walking out of the bedroom. Sabretooth then went into his own room to see a sleeping Cara. He frowned when he noticed Cara wasn't sleeping peacefully. "No.. stop..." Cara cried out broken heartedly.

Sabretooth frowned, sitting on the bed and watching his mate toss and turn. He reached forward, running a hand down the woman's cheek lightly to try and calm her fitful sleep. Cara seemed to only get worse. "no… only mate…. No…. stop!" Cara was talking. Her tossing and turning seemed to become violent and desperate. Sabretooth bristled quickly, reaching over and grabbing Cara's arms. "Cara! Cara, wake up," He pulled her up as best as he could, trying to shake her awake out of the nightmare. He then noticed blood. He reached down and knew she had miscarried. Whatever happened was stressful enough to have her miscarry. Cara went limp as if she had died. "Fuckin' A-" Cradling her in one arm, he grabbed his cell phone, dialing the runt's number as quick as he could. Logan picked up, sounding groggy and pissed. "Don't give me your shit, runt. My mate just lost a pup; we need help, NOW." There was a sound of jumping "You got it." Logan said and hung up. Logan was over with some doctors in no time. No the doctors were no one that hung out with the Xmen. "She lost it in her sleep?' logan asked while the doctors were tending to Cara. "Yeah she seemed to be having some sort of nightmare." Sabretooth said.

One of the female doctor's head snapped up to Sabretooth. "Does she talk in her sleep?" the doctor asked. "sometimes. She was talking during this nightmare." Sabretoth said. "Do you remember what she said?" the doctor asked. "Why do you want to know?" Sabretooth asked. "To know the cause of this." The doctor said. "She kept saying no. Don't and only mate." Sabretooth said. "Was the baby yours?" the doctor asked. "Of course it was mine." Sabretooth snapped. "Sorry sir. I was only aking because it seems someone raped her within the past 3 months." The doctor said amd went back to healing Cara. Logan then went and and came back with a bucket of cold water and a washcloth. Logan then went and touched cara's face with the washcloth. The doctors were soon don't and all had left except the head doctor and Logan who was still using the washcloth. "It would be best I fyou didn't upset her to much and refrained from having sex with her until after she stopps bleeding. She also needs lots of rest." The doctor said and left. Logan's cell phone rang. Logan loked at who was calling. "Do you still need me here or will you be alright by yourself?" logan asked. "You can leave runt." Sabretooth replied. Logan handed Sabretooth the washcloth and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamor: I do not own Harry potter or Xmen

AN: Sorry guys for taking so long to update. Enjoy this chapter! ^.^

That night was a long night for Sabretooth, he made sure Cara stayed asleep and was occasionally wiping her forehead with a wet washcloth. He knew it would be worse then hell when she awoke but didn't do anything about it.

"Papa?" A voice came from the door way of the room. Sabretooth's head snapped over to look at Harry, for the boy was the only one to call him that.. Harry's head was peaking into the room looking at Sabretooth.

"Go to yer room pup." Sabretooth ordered. He didn't need the boy in the room at the moment, Harry was to young to deal with the pain. Harry ignored the order and went over sensing something was wrong but not knowing what it was.

"It's okay papa." Harry reassured smiling at Sabretooth like there was not loss, no pain in the world.

"Have ya been listnen? I said go at bed." Sabretooth growled softly, waking Cara who simply pulled Harry to her in a hug and went back to sleep.

"Eh…. Done?" Harry asked in a soft whisper wiggling a little not used to cuddling.

"Why was Uncle Jimmy here?" he asked relaxing in Cara's hold not knowing much else to do.

"Sleep pup." Sabretooth ordered knowing his mate would wake if the boy was removed.

"Shouldn't you be going to sleep to?" Harry asked wide awake.

"Unless ya want to get a tanned hide go to sleep." Sabretooth threatened lightly. Harry closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep thinking that would be enough to satisfy his papa. He wasn't planning to be sleeping tonight, he had planned to play video games and drink a little bit, but he know telling his papa that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Wha' were ya doin' up anyways?" Sabretooth asked analizing his youngest. Harry peaked a lazy eye at Sabretooth.

"To get my computer in the living room, wanted to play video games since I was awake." Harry said and shut his eye again.

"Go to sleep pup." Sabretooth ordered running a hand through his bland locks. Harry rolled his eyes not sleeping.

~The next morning

Harry saw was finally free from Cara's arms and Sabretooth had fallen to sleep a couple hours ago. Harry went to the kitchen and made breakfast. He made Chocolatechip waffles, scrambled eggs with cheese in them, hash browns, bacon, and sausage. Cali woke to the smell of food and went to the kitchen to see who was cooking.

"HARRY! GET AWAY FROM THE STOVE!" Cali screamed not wanting Harry to burn himself.

"Im fine." Harry replied with ease as he finished up the eggs. Sabretooth was the next person who woke but it wasn't the smell of food that woke him it was Cali's scream. He rushed to the Kitchen when he realized Cali was telling Harry to get away from the stove. When he had reached the kitchen he saw cali was going over to get Harry who was ignoring her demand.

"Pup, away from the stove." Sabretooth growled making his presence known. Harry turned off the stove and placed everything on a separate serving bowl or plate and turned to Cali.

"Wanna help set the table?" He asked smiling as he took a plate of bacon to place on the table. Sabretooth rolled his eyes and helped Cali set the table while Harry sat down.

"Papa, you look like shit." Harry observed. Sabretooth's head whiped around to look at Harry. "Where did you learn that word?" He demanded towering over the boy who was sitting at the table dipping out food.

"From my relatives." Harry said and then stuffed his face with egg. Sabretooth and Cali sat down and the three of them ate in silence.

Cali was the first to finish her meal, "Thank's Harry." She smiled. Harry just nodded and watched Cali leave the table to go get ready for school. His face was stuffed with bacon.

"You still look horrible." Harry murmured as soon as he swallowed.

"Pup hush." Sabretooth said, thinking about the pup that was lost.

"It's my fault isn't it?" Harry asked looking sad, "Everything is my fault."

"No I had problems before you came. Cara had a miscarriage, the baby is gone." Sabretooth said petting Harry's head.

"Where did the baby go?" Harry asked eyes wide.

"It died." Sabretooth said not knowing another way to phrase it.

"Died? What is that?" Harry asked.

Sabretooth looked surprised. "Gone. The baby will never be here, It stopped breathing. It is dead." Sabretooth answered surprised that of all the things the boy doesn't know this is the one thing.

"Oh. Okay." Harry said unsure. He Didn't know what dead was but he felt that he should probably leave for a while. Harry finished his breakfast and went to his room to sneak out the window. Sabretooth followed the boy to his room to see what Harry had planned for the day. He saw harry climbing out the wondow and went over to pull the boy out of the window not wanting harry to fall and hurt himself.

"I'm fine. I'll see you later." Harry said waving Sabretooth out and jumping out the window.

"Where are you going?" Sabretooth asked.

"I'll see you later." Was all harry replied with.

Sabrertooth shook his head and went to check up on Cara. He saw that she was beginning to wake up. "Vic?" she asked not used to waking up alone in his house. Sabretooth silently went over and sat down next to Cara on the bed. "Vic, what's going on?" She asked taking in his hellish appearance. She was rubbing her stomach feeling as if something wasn't right. "Cara… the baby… its…. Gone." Sabretooth said not sure how he should tell his mate. "The baby isn't gone. What's it gonna do? Run off? You are being silly Sabretooth." She said smiling at him with ease. "No, Cara last night you had a miscarriage. The baby is gone." Sabretooth said wondering if he should have just gotten her pregnant again so he would never have to tell her. Cara stilled as a swarm of emotions hit her. She felt like, screaming and crying. But most of all she felt like killing herself for losing the baby. Her baby. She then stotically got up and headed to the bathroom to get dressed as she normally would. She didn't feel that now was the time to break down. Sabretooth waited for her to come back out knowing her cloths were taken out of there. He heard her looking around for the cloths then come out. He waited by the door so she would accidentally run into him. He wanted her to get her emotions out now. It isn't healthy for her to keep it inside. Sure enough she came out of the room and ran into him falling back but was held up by Sabretooth's arms. "let it out." She commanded softly picking her up and placing her head on his shoulder. She did as told and let the dam her mind was creating break as a flow of tears produced. It took an hour for her to fall asleep from exhaustion. Sabretooth put her back to bed and found Cali waiting for him by the front door. Cali went over and hugged her dad. "I called a friend. Stay home, you need some rest." She informed him and left when she saw her friend pull up in the drive way. She kissed Sabretooth on the cheek and quickly made her way out the door and to the car. Sarbretooth didn't notice that it was a male driver or how the driver was licking his lips at the sight of his daughter.

A while later the home phone rang and Sabretooth quickly answered it, he didn't want his mate waking back up.

"Hello is Victor Creed there? This is the Police department in Down town." The person on the other line said.

"Yes this is he. What can I do for you?" Sabretooth asked.

"Your son Harry is here. Can you or someone you know please pick him up?" The officer asked.

"I will send some one to fetch him. What did my son do?" Sabretooth asked.

"We just found him roaming around alone" The officer said.

"Bye officer." Sabretooth said and hung up calling the runt, "Runt. Go get harry from the police station." Sabretooth ordered and hung up before Logan could reply. Logan stared at his phone and got in his truck to go get Harry from the police station. Logan went up to the front desk and was pointed to a desk surrounded by laughing officers.

"Mr. Creed really has a great kid." A laughing officer said as logan pushed his way through and saw Harry chugging a beer.

"Hey Uncle Jimmy." harry greeted cheerfully hiccupping lightly. Logan growled and picked up the boy looking at the officer at the desk.

"Is there anything I need to sign?" He asked snappishly.

"Uh.. No sir we just needed someone to pick up the kid. He is most certainly welcome here any time." The officer said face a little red from laughing so much. Logan settled Harry on his hip and stalked out of the building.

"Thank's uncle Jimmy. Can I go now?" Harry said wiggling to get out of Logan's grasp. Harry wanted to go to the movies or something. Logan growled tucking Harry under his arm like a foot ball and aimed his hand at the bum presented to him.

**SWAT SWAT SWAT**.

"You will stay silent unless you want the conversation over my knee in public." Logan snarled. Harry whimpered but didn't say or do anything. Logan then went to his truck and set harry in the passenger seat while calling Sabretooth. Sabretooth picked up the phone, annoyance starting to chip at his mind.

"Yo, runt. Y'grab the kid?" Sabretooth asked over the line.

Logan grunted slightly over the line. "Yeah, I got him. No idea why the cops had 'im, though. You can ask when we're there, as well as why the hell he was fucking drinking," Logan responded. Logan strapped harry in and closed the passenger side door and was going around to the other side of the truck to drive to sabretooth's house.

"He was DRINKING?" Sabretooth snarled, feeling the hackles on his shoulder rise. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Not in the very least. He was drinking beer with the officers when I walked in. I have the bottle with me and you can smell it on him." Logan replied suppressing his anger better than Sabretooth.

"I thought about taking him over my knee in the station." Logan admitted.

"Fuckin' should've," Sabretooth snapped, claws clenching the phone tightly as he growled.

"He's in fer such a whooping when he gets home, fucking little. . ." "No one said I couldn't drink." Harry said looking out the window as Logan drove. Harry was thinking up a plan on how to get out of his punishment.

"Kid shut up." Logan growled.

"I didn't because he doesn't seem to understand that it's wrong." Logan said.

"Fine. I'll tell 'im what he did wrong, and if he doesn't get it, th' belt's comin' off," Sabretooth growled quietly, muscles flexing slightly underneath his skin.

"You can't belt a kid without them understanding that they did something wrong first its abuse!" Logan said exasperated. "Oh and is there a place other than your house we could meet up. I would hate for Cara to wake." Logan added just then thinking about the woman.

"You've gone soft, Jimmy. I remember a time when you woulda taken that pup over your knee in a heartbeat," Sabretooth smirked slightly, rolling his eyes. "Fine. We can meet up at a diner or somethin'."

"Tell him my hideout." harry said. Logan looked over at Harry.

"Your what?" Logan asked.

"Hideout. Just tell him." harry said sighing.

"I already did once before. He tried touching my bike. It was still hot to." Logan said.

"I don't remember it being hot." harry muttered. Logan cuffed harry over the head. "Ouch." harry said rubbing his head.

"Harry said something about his hideout? Would that be a good place for this?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, s'fine. Meet ya there, Jimmy," Sabretooth quickly hung up the phone, tossing it in his pocket with a frown.

"Where is this hideout?" Logan asked.

"Go to the public playground near Papa's house." Harry said. Logan drove to the playground.

"Now we go into the woods. The trees are to narrow for anything other than a motorcycle to get through so we will have to walk." Harry replied unbuckling his seat belt and getting out of the car. Logan followed harry into the woods and to the hideout.

Sabretooth grabbed the keys to his truck, angrily muttering the whole time. He drove the truck to the playground, hissing angrily under his breath. Harry was in for an earful. Harry opened the door to the hideout and let Logan go in.

"I'll key you into the lock before papa gets here." harry said and went to the control room to key Logan in to the lock like he did Sabretooth. As soon as Harry was done keying Logan into the lock Sabretooth walked into the control room. Sabretooth looked at Harry and pointed out the door. Harry got up and went to a different room that was more like a living room. Sabretooth and Logan sat on the couch while harry stood in front of them.

"Explain yourself." Sabretooth said gruffly.

"I didn't think drinking was wrong. Especially if an officer gives it to you." harry said as he watched Logan hand Sabretooth the beer harry had been drinking.

"Plus you said I couldn't keep it in my room not that I couldn't have any." harry said thoughtfully. Harry didn't seem nervous at all but on the inside he was screaming for himself to run away as fast as he could. If two alphas were angry with you, you were supposed to run.

"Pup. Come." Sabretooth said. Harry looked at Sabretooth then at Logan and decided to do what instinct said. RUN! He ran to the closest wall and went through the wall. Sabretooth went to follow but the wall was already back in place.

"Pup, I'm going to give you 3 seconds before I make sure your punishment is worse!" Sabretooth yelled.

"Harry James! Get out here now!" logan yelled in anger. ~2hours later~Harry still did not come out from where ever he went no matter what Logan and Sabretooth yelled. Logan and Sabretooth went home to their mates and decided to go back to the hideout every day till Harry came out.


End file.
